Don't Tell
by Loli-the-dreamer
Summary: Blaine was just another traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic teacher that will change his life forever.   Really AU, Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hey guys! This a new fanfic I hope that you like it, I am writting basead on some documentary about traumatized soldiers that I saw,( I just put some boyXboy love on it)._**

**_Well I am looking for a beta reader to help with this story , especially with the grammar, you will notice that grammar is not my stronger point at all. So if anyone out there want help me, send my a Private message I really want to improve my writing!_**

**_I hope that you guys like! Please tell me what you think? Pretty pretty pleaase?_**

**_*begging eyes*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Tell<strong>

The United States Military's 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy wasn't the reason why Soldier Blaine Anderson was returning home before the expected time. They'd never asked and he'd never told. Maybe that was because Blaine wasn't 100% sure about his own sexuality, but that is beside the point right now, the reason for his early homecoming was that he became unfit for service. That happened after he hurt his leg and became unable to run, and believe me, if you want survive in Iraq you needed be able to run.

Now, after the most frightening and traumatic years of his life, after enlisting as an immature and inexperienced teen, he was returning home carrying too many shattered memories, trapped in a web of guilt and grief. He had lost his best friends in field, and sometimes, when no one was around, Blaine wished that he also had died that day, because just hurt too much be alive surround by memories that didn't let him sleep or smile without feel guilty.

When he was young, Blaine had the feeling that 'any place but Lima, would be great' and that was what motivated him to join the Army. He needed to leave that town behind.

Leaving behind that small town was his escape from his dictatorial father, and all the expectations of his family that he didn't want to deal with. Those expectations were similar to the "don't ask, don't tell" policy. Which, in a strange way, made Blaine comfortable in the Army. Sure, Blaine did know that being comfortable not telling people who you truly are wasn't right, but when he joined the Army he was just a scared kid tired of questions like "why you don't have a girlfriend yet?" "Don't you think that girl Rachel is cute?". In the Army at least, he could escape those questions since no one expect anything from him except being a good soldier.

Now, years later, the airport still had the same smell, the same atmosphere that it had years ago. And seeing all those people saying goodbye and carrying heavy suitcases, Blaine realized that it wasn't the airport that had changed, it was him. The naïve, young boy that said goodbye to his family years ago in this airport had come home a shattered man, looking to see if life had anything left to offer that could make him feel better.

The good thing for Blaine, at least, was that his mother had finally divorced his father. Now that his father was out of the picture there was nothing impeding his return. He didn't want come back early and have to tell his father why he was returning. Blaine didn't want to tell that man that, due to his medical issues, re-upping wasn't really an alternative.

Lost in his thoughts Blaine stood waiting for his ride until a shrill cry brought him back to reality.

"Blaine!" That was the shrill cry that made him turn around just in time to catch the exuberant Latina girl that had launched herself at him, screaming, "Oh God, I missed you so much Hobbit!"

There was a lot about Lima that he didn't miss, that he would never miss, but one thing that certainly did miss, and that was his best friend, Santana.

"Santana!" he screamed enveloping the beautiful woman in a bear hug. He lifted Santana off the floor and spun her around, really feeling truly happy for the first time in months. "Blaine let me down!" she screamed as she punched Blaine's arms to get her freedom back. "Wow he got so strong!" she thought. She kind of missed the skinny boy that she left in this airport years ago.

When he finally released her from his arms, the pretty female took the opportunity to take a good look at him. He was so different; he looked stronger, more amazing, and much more masculine that he used to. "You've filled out, Blainey," she commented, with a grin: "I'm gonna have to beat the girls off you with a baseball bat just so I can get some of your attention!"

Embarrassed, Blaine ignored her comment simply asking where she had parked her car, but of course that Santana didn't give up so easily of the subject and keep asking if he wanted to be introduced to some nice girls that she knew. Blaine was turning really red and getting a little frustrated when suddenly Santana stopped talking and jumped in the arms of an unfamiliar man.

"Kurt! You came!" she screamed hugging the stranger. "Who is that man?" Thought Blaine, but when Santana finally let the stranger breathe and let go of him, Blaine lost his ability to have coherent thoughts.

Tall, gorgeous, with the smoothest, pale skin and impressive eyes that Blaine had ever seen, the strange man approached introducing himself:

"I am Kurt Hummel it's nice finally meet you, Santana told me a lot about you"

Well, maybe life did have something left to offer Blaine after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_**Thank you guys, everyone that gave me favorites, story alerts and reviews, I just wanna say love you!**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Tell<strong>

The young man that introduced himself as Kurt Hummel was the most beautiful creature that Blaine had seen in his entire life. In all those years of terror, ugliness and death, Blaine had never seen someone like Kurt, that man looked like an angel, a wonderful contrast to all brutality and violence that haunted Blaine's memories.

Kurt seemed oblivious to the effect his appearance had on others, or in particular, on Blaine. Kurt's nose was delicate, his skin pale, his cheekbones had this lightly shade of pink, matching perfectly to the color of his lips, that looked so soft and pink, really pushing the size limit for what could be considered masculine. This man had perfect chestnut-brown hair that was perfectly combed, complimenting the wonderful shape of his face. He was different and perfect at same time.

As Blaine stood taking in Kurt, Santana stood away from the two looking at Blaine. He had changed so much from the skinny boy that left from the airport all those years ago.

Kurt couldn't quite decide what to think about the soldier. Blaine didn't look scared or embarrassed by the situation. And while he didn't seem completely at ease with what was going on, he did look comfortable enough to crack a small smile

And it was when he smiled that Blaine felt a strange burning deep in his stomach. "What I am? A high school girl? Say something! Introduce yourself!" thought Blaine before raise his hand for a handshake. He and let a shy "Blaine Anderson, it's nice to meet you" come out from between his lips before the man shook his hand and Santana finally interrupted the embarrassing situation.

"This is Kurt a dear friend of my, he promised that he would be here with me waiting for you, but of course, as always, he arrived late…" teased Santana.

"Santana! I am late because one of the kids got sick! Not my kid…Well kind of… Wait, Blaine, I am a sixth grade teacher and Santana seems to not understand that kids are not the most punctual creatures on the earth." said the man before Santana rolled her eyes and keep talking.

"Well Blaine... Kurt wanted to meet you because he wouldn't miss an opportunity to welcome a good looking soldier back from the war. What can I say? He loves uniforms…" she teased making Kurt blush furiously.

"W-what?" said Blaine turning really confuse.

"Santana! Sorry Blaine, Santana is just kidding I am not some kind of pervert chasing for uniformed guys. My brother Finn is fighting in Iraq and when Santana told me that she was planning a homecoming for a soldier that came from there I just wanted meet you. You know, meet someone that actually managed to survive to that place gives me hope that my brother will manage that too…" said the gorgeous blue eyed boy with sad eyes.

Blaine wanted hug him, say that his brother would survive, but Blaine couldn't give that man that certain, no after all the senseless deaths that he had saw.

"I hope that you brother return home alive. I really wish that I could guarantee that for you…" Blaine said. Kurt didn't respond him with words he gave Blaine a grateful smile unstated.

With that they turned towards the sliding glass doors that led outside. As they were leaving through the airport's glass doors there was a loud noise as someone dropped their bag to the ground.

Blaine flinched, for a fraction of second that loud noise seemed just like a gunshot.

Noticing his own reaction Blaine felt embarrassed. How stupid was it to be afraid of a simple noise? It was then that he noticed he'd also stopped walking. When he looked up Santana and Kurt were waiting a few feet away, questioning him with their eyes. His face flushed even more as he realized that they have been watching the whole scene. He was about to make some excuse when Kurt walked in his direction.

Kurt had stood away for a moment studying him, and then walked to him and wraped a warm hand around Blaine's arm.

"Hey don't be ashamed of your fear, that fear was what keep you alive in that hell. Things will get better, That I can guarantee to you." Kurt said smiling.

And for the first time in a really long time, Blaine truly believe that things could get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hi guys, here is another chapter!_**

**_Thank you so much for all the ones that gave me story alerts, favorites, espically to the ones that review me, I don't how, but I love you guys even more! *-*_**

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, **

**~Loli**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Tell<strong>

Twenty minutes later they were inside Santana's car, and the Latina girl began her unstoppable talking again. Sure, Kurt sometimes laughed or nodded but he didn't really have a chance to actually talk since Santana didn't let him with all her talking and laughing. And not having the chance to hear that beautiful voice frustrated Blaine, a lot. Yes, he had missed his best friend, but he really wanted hear more of Kurt's voice.

The subject that Santana keep bringing wasn't the most comfortable for Blaine either. Santana keep saying things like "Man you need a woman!" or "Dear hobbit, you need to get laid…I mean it! I can fix you up if you'd like."

Blaine was used to this kind of subject, he had to be, if you were a close friend of Santana Lopez who, like Blaine's mother, couldn't resist matchmaking at every opportunity that she had , you had learn how to avoid those conversations. But learning how, and actually managing to do it is harder than it looks.

It must be a woman thing, the matchmaking, but really? Santana had to do that "woman thing" in front of Kurt? God! That was torture!

When she finally stopped her attempts to be the next matchmaker of the year, Blaine managed actually heard Kurt's voice.

The three of them stared to talk about Lima, and Blaine discovered that neither was very fond of their hometown. Personally, Blaine would have preferred any of the last three places he'd lived with his parents before they moved to Lima, and Santana didn't like that place that much either, and Kurt? Well, he seemed hate almost everything in that town except, of course, his little students.

Blaine wasn't planning stay there permanently but he was glad to be close to Santana and his grandparents — at least for a little while. Definite plans had yet to be made, and now that he knew Kurt also had plans to leave Lima he was secretly happy because staying in Lima forever wasn't even an option for him.

Almost 30 minutes later, they were already in front of the house where Blaine lived most of his teenage life.

He said goodbye to Santana with another bear hug before shyly shaking Kurt's hand again. The feeling of Kurt's hand touching his own again was a little embarrassing, but it was also the warmest feeling that Blaine had ever had.

"I'll see you guys soon" He said before Santana suddenly wrapped her long arms around him again giving him a long-suffering look and another put-upon sigh. Blaine felt guilty for all the worry and waiting that he had put her through in past years, and that heavy feeling didn't disappear from Blaine's chest, even when Santana pressed a lip glossed kiss to his cheek and whispered, "I am so glad that you got to come home in one piece."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, while his expression said "You don't have any idea how broken I actually am" but of course, he didn't said that out lout. He had come back, but in reality every thing had changed, and never would be the same again. Now, at the age of twenty-three, he should be partying until he was sick like most of his old high school buddies were doing. Instead, he was returning from Iraq, bringing with him a lot of terrible memories and an injured leg.

XXXXX

Santana and Kurt left, and for the second time in that day, a loud woman was screaming Blaine's name.

"Blaine! My baby!" his mom yelled, running towards him.

And when he saw the petite figure running towards him, Blaine just opened his arms to a brown-haired woman that wrapped him in a bear hug. (Apparently bears hugs were a family thing).

One should never underestimate the strength of a loving mother, despite the fact that she was really small, Blaine's mother was almost a force of nature, believe it or not. Somehow that short woman nearly knocked down a trained soldier with a simple hug. "Hello, Mom," Blaine managed say once she'd released her hold enough so he could breathe. He fully believed that she could teach his sergeant a new combat tactic, "Anderson's Bear hug" would be the appropriate name for it.

"You are so bony!" she exclaimed, using one of the most famous line of all overprotective mothers out there.

"I'm hardly bony Mom! I've actually filled out a lot since I left… I am even a little taller than I was years ago!" Blaine protested.

"Please son, accept it, you were short years ago, and you still are short now! It's a family thing dear… " said the small woman mocking her own son.

"That's mean Sarah Ann, really mean!" Blaine said pretending be hurt.

He really missed his mother, she was such an energetic woman, so caring, but, sometimes, like any other mom, Sarah also could be very, very suffocating.

The curly haired woman proceeded to drag Blaine into her house, forgetting that he wasn't familiar with all new decoration, He confirmed this fact by his bumping into every new object in that house. The new decorations weren't a problem, the problem was that all this bumping made Blaine's bad leg hurt again, bringing Sarah's attention to her son's injury. And that made her overprotective mother's behavior unstoppable. Yes, like I said, Sarah really can be very, very suffocating.

Blaine took a deep breath; he just needed to get used to her suffocating way of show her love, again. So he held his tongue, knowing her reaction was nothing compared to how Grandma would be, and let her treat him like an injured baby.

Hours later already in his old room while his mom cooked something to make him gain some pounds, Blaine receive a message from Santana.

"Hey soldier how about some Pizza tonight? Kurt and the rest of my gang will be there…Santana XXX"

Blaine smiled, well, some Pizza? And Kurt would be there too?

"Well that doesn't seem a bad idea at all…" thought Blaine confirming his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hi guys, here is another chapter!_**

**And guess who finded a beta reader? Yeahh thats right ! ME! now I have this answome beta reader, the lovely Krazyangel2003 and she is really nice and special and helps me a lot! I am so happy, because now my story will have a better quality and thats is all for you guys, so I hope that you notice and enjoy the improviment!**

**Ahh another thing, I have to leave here my thanks to for yours reviews you guys are lovely, HGfangirl thak you so much for your compliment! and you MNhummel thanks for your second review I hope that you keep telling me what you think! ;-) and jocy333 thak you too I hope that you keep enjoying my story!**

**This week I receive 2 favotire authors and I am so glad, thank you so much ! you are awesome! and you guys that gave so many me story alerts and favorites you are amazing too, one day I promise, I will thank all of you by yours names here, I just need find some time to write all here!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter?It is the first chapter that I work together with a beta reader so would meant so much for me if you tell what you think, especially about the klaine dialoges I want to know if you like the way how I am building their personalities!**

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading,**

**~Loli**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell<strong>

Blaine had dreamed of his homecoming for months, imagining all that he wanted to do and see once back in America. What he didn't imagine was a homecoming party. Apparently when Santana said "Get some pizza" she actually meant eat some pizza at her place with a lot of loud music, beer and unfamiliar people.

Blaine was surprise by the amount people that were in that welcome back party. People appeared from everywhere in a blur of colors and sounds. Remembering his farewell party he didn't understand why all those people wanted say welcome to him when none of them said goodbye to him years ago.

The day he had graduated high school he, Santana, his grandparents, and his parents had gone in an old fast food restaurant for a private celebration before he left for boot camp. Blaine could still remember every detail of that night, the smell of pie and hamburger on the air, Santana's laughter filling the place, even his dad wasn't being the worst man alive like he used to be. That farewell party happened just weeks before his departure for boot camp and Blaine replayed that scene in his head over and over again when he felt home sick.

His unexpected and surprising "welcome back" party happened in Santana's new place. She lived in an old, drafty house with an ever-changing roster of roommates. Kurt also lived there, apparently. He was living there and working really hard in order to make money to get the place of his own that he'd always wanted.

"Ok, pay attention! This is Blaine and this whole party is for him so treat him well ok?" Santana warned as she dragged Blaine further into the crowded room.

"Everyone, this is man here is a hero, he fought for our country so let's show him our gratitude!" the Latina girl gushed to the room in general, displaying a brilliant smile full of polished white teeth. Kurt raised his glass approving her statement before a chorus of "Welcome home Blaine" erupted around the room. Blaine blushed due all the attention, especially the attention that came from the owner of a certain pair of beautiful blue eyes. Kurt was breathtaking that night. He was dressed with skinny black jeans, black boots, a grey shirt and a jacket lightly military-inspired like the jackets that the Beatles used to wear.

Interrupting Blaine's appreciation of Kurt's outfit Santana started to introduce her "gang".

"Blaine, this is George, Wayne, Tina, her boyfriend Mike, Drew, Bob, Danny, Rachel, that over there is Sebastian, this is Sam also known as trouty mouth, Kevin, Cedes, MN is over there with the cupcakes, and this is the beautiful Brittany. Welcome to the Santana's house of fun, little hobbit!" screamed Santana. Blaine was stunned, not only by the sheer number of people but the fact that his best friend recited the entire list without taking a breath

"Do they all live here?" he asked still not believing in the amount of people.

"I guess, well officially not, is just me, Kurt, Cedes, Danny, Tina, Rachel and Brittany…But all those guys are always here so this is really an overcrowded mess…" Santana said and then she turned back to where she had begun the introductions, looking for Kurt.

"What? You already manage a way to scare or hero with our little zoo here?" asked Kurt flushed coming from nowhere.

"This group of people scaring me? I don't think so!" Blaine said as he involuntary winked at Kurt. The pale man laugh making Blaine's heart skip a beat, before Santana asked him to find a place for Blaine to sit.

Blaine ended up sitting on an old couch while Kurt was dancing around with an oriental girl. The embarrassing thing was that Blaine's eyes were focused only on the pale, handsome man, and they didn't want to leave that beautiful figure ever. Blaine tried look away, he really did, but he couldn't. Right in front of his eyes was their goal, that attractive blue eyed man that somehow, seemed to be dancing for Blaine.

Was it his imagination or Kurt was actually dancing for him? Logically, Blaine knew it wasn't possible, Kurt wouldn't be dancing for him, they barely knew each other, but of course that didn't prevent Blaine from hoping that maybe, just maybe, Kurt's dance was for him. The way how he was throwing his arms out and moving his hips, was pure perfection. The girl dancing around Kurt? Blaine barely noticed her; she looked just like an accessory to his dance, something that didn't catch Blaine's attention at all.

Blaine didn't understand his feelings but he was certain that what he was feeling was something physically powerful, something that made all his dark feelings fade away, something that he couldn't let go of.

But much to Blaine's despair, as quickly as that mesmerizing dance started, it ended, amid more of Santana's squeals and laughs. "Well," Santana announced, pushing Kurt away from the oriental girl as she enveloped him with her longs arms. "You have to get ready for yours children tomorrow and Blaine here needs a good rest. I am so lucky that you agreed to take Blaine over his Mom's place for me…" She said bringing Kurt back to reality.

"I did?" the young teacher responded, with a surprised expression that lasted only a moment before it gave way to another toothy grin.

"Yeah, you did porcelain!" She screamed starting to give the first signals of her drunkenness.

The brown haired men turned those paralyzing eyes on Blaine with devastating effect, freezing him into his spot.

"Well, the almost drunk Santana has spoken so I guess I'm taking you home." said Kurt smiling widely.

Every fiber of Blaine's body screamed " Yes!" while he answered a simple "Sure" before turning towards Santana to say, "Hey you miss, have fun and everything but don't drink too much ok?"

"Yes Sir" she nodded before hug Blaine and whisper "I am so glad to have you back Hobbit, I missed you so much".

XXXX

Kurt's car was a lot roomier than Santana's truck. Actually, it looked just like Kurt, clean, organized and somehow colorful. It was full of little cute things made by his students and the smell inside of that car was a perfect mix of Kurt's cologne, some vanilla and coffee.

The unusual smell of coffee was probably coming from the empty cup of coffee that Blaine had to remove from the passenger seat in order to get in.

"Grande nonfat mocha?" Blaine asked, focusing on the empty cup as a way to break the tension of being alone with that beautiful man that made him feel things he didn't know how to deal with.

"And now you already know my coffee order. You are a very impressive guy, Mr. Anderson, very impressive!" said Kurt with a grin. Was Kurt flirting with him? Blaine didn't respond Kurt's advances since he was too embarrassed to actually try.

Blaine never had flirted with a guy before, he joined the army soon after his graduation, and he never was really experienced in love or relationships. Thinking about, he only could remember three relationships but all of those with girls to try and please his dad.

Blaine silenced, thinking in how escaping his family expectations by joining the Army wasn't one of his brightest ideas. The escape from his family expectations wasn't worth the terror of the war. Once again, the flashbacks of the battles again made the hazel eyed boy flinch.

Kurt noticed Blaine's silence and after parking his car in front of Blaine's old house he brought the soldier back to reality gently placing his hand on Blaine's knee.

"Hey don't be like this, lost in bitter thoughts, you are safe now. You're finally home. You can do whatever you want to now." He said and the warmth in Kurt's words appeared genuine, making Blaine feel safe. Kurt didn't know what he'd been through, the pain, the terror, but somehow his smile made everything better and brighter.

"It's probably a good idea for you to get out of this car before someone comes out to see why we're just sitting here," Kurt said as his hand left Blaine's knee suddenly distancing himself from Blaine.

"Why?" Blaine asked don't understanding the motivation for the sudden distance that Kurt created between them.

"Let's say that is just better…" Kurt bitterly said.

"You think that Santana would be jealous?" Asked Blaine considering that maybe he was wrong, and that Kurt wasn't gay after all. He could actually be interested in Santana or another girl and sitting in car in the middle of the night with another guy could bring him some problems.

Kurt surprised said "She's a good friend, but that's it. Besides, she's not my type. I'm actually not into…" Kurt paused thinking in what he would say in order to not scare Blaine away. Finally he concluded with, "girls."

"Y-you are gay?" asked Blaine, not that surprised, but needing a confirmation before start to smile like a fool.

"Yes, I'm gay. Is that a problem for you?" Kurt questioned with an almost bitchy face.

A simple "No," emerged of Blaine's mouth, while Kurt hung his head and looked away trying to avoid what he thought it would be an obvious rejection. Kurt's previous crushes always ended in ugly rejections. And yes, since the first time that he saw Blaine Kurt develop a huge crush on him, but after all the one sides loves of Kurt's life, why that crush would be an exception to the rule that Kurt always fall for the wrong guy?

"Look, I just said that I am gay, don't freak out,it's not like I'm going to ask you out a date or anything" he murmured softly trying protecting himself.

"Oh," Blaine replied, looking a little disappointed.

And was that disappointed look that made Kurt brightened and looked up, winking. "Unless, of course, you want me to." In a more serious tone he added, "Look, I understand if you don't want to be seen with me, you know, I am the small town fag. Believe me, I know how people are here..."

Blaine's mouth dropped open, he started to protest when Kurt held up his left hand stopping Blaine's disagreements and continued "Don't you dare disagree with me! The people around here showed their hatred towards me during my whole life…But still, I am not ashamed of who I am. I will never be. But you soldier, you have a lot to lose, you came from a religious family and everybody knows how you father is, your reputation would be damaged if you associate with someone like me."

"I don't care." answered Blaine, he had lost too much already; his friends, his dreams, and he wouldn't lose an opportunity of happiness even if his dad disapproved.

"Fine, this is my number, call me" Said Kurt before took Blaine's phone and began to program his number.

"I guess you should get in there before your Mom comes out to drag you in." whispered Kurt with a smile.

"Actually I think that she is perfect capable of doing that, so I guess is better go now…well, good night!" Blaine whispered before, just like a teenager, give Kurt a peck on the cheek.

The young teacher turn really red, but Blaine didn't see the blush as he ran away from there, also embarrassed.

For the first time in his life Blaine actually had perspectives of a date with a man. He felt free and excided for it and also for the first this time in his life he didn't feel any guilty or shame for be who he was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! and happy thanksgiving for you!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hi guys, here is another chapter! _**

**I have to say, I wrote this chapter in the middle of a fever, really, I was kind of hallucinating too, so Iam really insecure about it.**

** I don't know how I manage sent this to my beta, and I have to thank hera lot, because, men, I was so sick that I think that I actually wrote some parts in my native laguague... Yes, my beta reader is an angel for edit this without complain... So if you can tell me what you think about, please? I need know if I mess up things too much, or if you actually liked.**

**Well thank you guys that gave me story alerts, favorites stories, favorites authors, that was really nice of you!You are amazing!**

** And you guys that wrote me reviews, I love you guy, really you make me soo happy!**

**Lelezuda**** Yes, is illegal be gay in my contry, I think that is illegal in almost 80 countrys around the word, Can you believe that? In almost 80 countrys people actually legalized hate and ignorance! ****Well where I live I can't go out without a Burqa, but I have some pretty ones like blue ones and purple ones so I really don't mind. And don't worry I will put some air-conditioner if I go to Brazil! Thank you for you review keep telling me what you think! ;-)**

**Jocy333**** Thank you for your second review! and You Don't need to boycott this fic, I will not put sebastian to play a major role. **

**LopeDogg thank you! I really enjoy your compliment and your "Adfsfkl" I don't have any idea what it means, but I like it a lot! ;-P**

** Mbaerltlhoa-**** Thank you! I am glad that you liked my story idea, I had the idea wacthing a documentary about war and army! ****p.s. you have a pretty hard nick name to write, sorry if I wrote it wrong.**

**MNhummel- ****You are are so kind in your reviews! thank you so muchh! and yes you made me noticed, I wrote 2 times rachel's name! Send me your name and I replace one of the two "Rachels" for your name, ****you actually noticed my mistake, you deserve a homage! ****And yes your campaing "COME TO BRAZIL LOLI!" is growing so I will start to work on a air-conditioner for my burqa I have the feeling that I will need it soon! ;-)**

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, please tell me what you think I mixed Celine dion, chocolate ice cream and alcohol in this chapter, so, like I already said, I am really insecure and I would love to know what you think about it.**

**~Loli**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell <strong>

The next few days were a blur for Blaine. Try to settle into his mother's house and routine again, getting closer with Santana again, working in his mother's shop, everything was so simple and so complicated at the same time.

Blaine still hadn't come to terms with his new environment. Relearning how to live as a civilian was really complex. His instincts were always there, alert. Soldier Blaine didn't disappear, he was still always vigilant, ready to fight, to run, or to hide. After all the discipline and terror of his previous life, having time to actually live, and not just survive, was something so new and terrifying. Even doing simple things like clean the back porch of his mother's house became an exercise in how turn off the soldier Blaine and restore the civilian Blaine.

The another thing that also became part of Blaine's routine, besides try to restore his condition as civilian, was staring at his cell phone.

Every night for the past 14 days Blaine stared Kurt's number thinking of the best way to ask him out. He considered every way he could do it; maybe being dapper, or maybe shy, or funny? Blaine didn't know how, he really didn't have a clue of what he supposed to do in a situation like that. And that frustrated him. His own inexperience, his own awkwardness, resulted in Blaine spending several nights trying to sleep, lying in his bed unable to turn off the never-ending stream of self-doubts and what-ifs.

"Would Kurt even go out with me if he found out that I can't even enter a place without evaluating the inside for a possible threat? I can't even hear a loud noise without flinching! And for Christ's sake how I will go in a date with him being as inexperienced as I am?" The hazel eyed man thought, cursing himself for hiding who he truly was for so long.

Over the years he'd become quite an expert in denying his attraction to other men and that cost him all the experiences that could help him now. Kurt was gorgeous and seemed so confidant, so sure of whom he was, how Blaine would ever meet Kurt's expectations? Blaine was the guy that until some months ago actually considered the idea of hiding who he truly was. Trying to live an ordinary life, hid deeply in the closet, being the man that would make everyone proud, especially his dad.

Blaine didn't felt good enough for Kurt; he was too shattered by the war, too inexperienced, and worse, Blaine still was in the closet, how the hell he would ask Kurt in a date if even his own best friend didn't knew who he truly was?

He needed some fresh air, actually he needed a drink, he knew that he shouldn't, that his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder didn't allow him to, but Blaine just needed get out of that house, escape his own lies and a drink just seemed like a great idea.

xxxxxxx

Kurt waited and waited before giving up and getting undressed. Blaine wasn't going call him that night, just like he hadn't in the past days. The blue eyed man felt silly for still waiting for Blaine's call. If Blaine didn't call him in the last fourteen days why he would call him now? If Blaine really wanted go out with him he would have called him days ago, suggesting pizza or something, but no, he didn't, so apparently Blaine didn't want go out with him after all.

"Blaine must be straight and by now he is probably marrying some childhood sweetheart" concluded Kurt exaggerating again. Of course actually considering that Blaine was marrying someone at that moment was, without a doubt, an overstatement, but Kurt always was a Drama Queen. Santana didn't help either, providing all the details of Blaine's love life through high school.

Earlier that day Santana started a whole gossip session with Kurt and the girls, telling every little detail that she knew about Blaine's love life. The beautiful girls, the movie dates, even the romantic slow dances at the prom. She told him everything.

And after all the stories that Santana told him, and putting aside his Drama Queen, Kurt was the certain that he had misunderstood Blaine's actions.

"Kissing a guy on the cheek doesn't necessarily mean that you are gay, right? That was probably Blaine just being too friendly…" thought Kurt, sarcastically concluding "Well, that must be the new straight high-five, I can't wait to practice that with my straights friends!"

The blue eyed teacher didn't stop cursing himself all night for being so affected by a stranger. How had he allowed himself to became so enamored with someone that he barely knew? What was it about Blaine that caught his attention?

"Let's see, brown-haired, hazel-eyed, cute, personality of small town boy and also was built to perfection. Yeah, I think I covered all the items of the list of 'Why I stupidly fell for Blaine Anderson' " Kurt answered in his mind, burying his head in a bunch of pillows before turning his radio up as loud as it would go.

This wasn't the first time that Kurt had experienced a crush on someone that later proved to be straight, but none of Kurt's previous experiences had left him feeling so hurt. Kurt knew since the first time that he saw Blaine, that the veteran was a good man, a great one. And it just hurt so badly knowing that he would never have that great man on his side.

But Kurt would survive, he was strong and he would deal with the pain. And unlike his previous unsuccessful love experiences, Kurt wouldn't be resentful this time, Blaine didn't deserve his hate. He wasn't a jerk like Kurt's previous crushes, he was just a confused and shattered man, that probably mistook his own feelings when he kissed Kurt on the cheek. At least that was what Kurt thought, he wasn't aware of Blaine true feelings towards him and the hazel eyed man's actions weren't helping him to change his conclusions.

And almost as all the depress feelings had Kurt weren't enough, his radio began to loudly echo the gloomiest song in the whole word.

"AAAAll by myself…Don't wanna be…AAAAll by myself, AAAAll by myself" Celine Dion's voice echoed turning Kurt really mad.

"Really Universe? Celine Dion? You really hate me that much?" thought Kurt before put some clothes and leave his loud radio playing "All by myself" behind. He ran downstairs looking for his car keys, scaring Santana and Mercedes who were watching TV in the live room.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" The Latina girl asked, worried about Kurt's rush, something had definitely happened. She could hear Celine Dion's echoing in Kurt room and by how he upset he looked, something was really wrong with him.

"I am going buy some ice cream because apparently the universe hates me. So I am going buy some ice cream, get fat, and sing along with Celine Dion just like a high school girl that's been dumped." He answered angrily, grabbing his car keys and leaving.

"Yeah Celine Dion has this effect on people." said Mercedes with a raised eyebrow and an expression that said "Believe me. I already have been there".

XXXXX

The blued eyed teacher discovered an open convenience store and didn't hesitate a second to enter the place and ask for the biggest tub of ice-cream that he could find. And what he found wasn't any ice-cream, it was chocolate flavored ice-cream.

Kurt never was the kind of guy that drank to feel good. He was a sixth grade teacher for God sakes! Spending the whole night drinking wasn't even an option. And it was one of the many reasons why all his previous disappointments ended with a huge tub of chocolate ice-cream instead a huge glass of alcohol.

Kurt was starting to feel better already, he had taken the first step to cure his disillusion and that indicated, like all others that he had, maybe he also would be overcome this one. What Kurt didn't expect was actually meet the cause of his dejection. But there he was, stunning, with his curls un-gelled, wearing a white T shirt and a pair of blue jeans in simple and clean way.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked confused, "What the hell Blaine is doing here?" he thought still not believing his own eyes.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine said, surprised. He could believe his eyes either, the reason he was looking for something to drink at 1:00 in the morning was standing right in front of him.

"Doesn't drinking make your condition worse?" inquired Kurt, noticing the bottle that Blaine was holding.

"My condition?" asked Blaine. How did Kurt know that he wasn't suppose to drink?

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, my brother told me that most soldiers shouldn't drink after coming back home, because it makes the nightmares worse." Kurt answered. He knew that he probably shouldn't be concerned with what Blaine could drink or not, but Kurt couldn't help it, he really cared about that hazel eyed man after all.

"I wasn't planning drink it… I just… I-I… I don't Kurt, I honestly I don't know what I was thinking." Blaine admitted, starting to feel even more miserable. He spent the past several nights awake thinking about a way to not look like an idiot in front of Kurt and there he was, not looking like idiot, but an alcoholic.

"Just don't give up ok?" Said Kurt looking in Blaine eyes "Don't drink in order to feel better… You always can use the Hummel method to feel better; you just need buy yourself a huge tub of ice-cream like this one!" He concluded trying to cheer up Blaine's depressed mood.

"But if you are buying one of those…then you must be sad too. Why are you feeling down Kurt?" asked Blaine, surprising Kurt. He wasn't expecting be questioned about his sadness, especially not by Blaine. But since Blaine actually asked him, Kurt thought that the best was just be honest and deal with that awkward situation once for all.

"Well let's just say that when someone says that will call me but don't call, I feel a little rejected." Kurt answered, honestly.

"I didn't reject you I just…." Blaine tried to explain but that just made Kurt angry. Before Blaine could continue on with his sentence Kurt began yelling.

"You didn't reject me? Really? Are you playing me? Because all your confusing signals are driving me crazy!" exploded Kurt, feeling his whole body tremble with rage. He was already tired of the situation, and all of those confusing signals that Blaine kept sending him were driving him crazy.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise at Kurt's outburst. All his insecurities, all his fears of messing everything up had just became reality.

"No, it's not like that!" Blaine gasped. He knew that he needed to explain to Kurt what was happing, why he hadn't called him, but he couldn't find the right words, he couldn't even think clearly, looking at the anger burning in Kurt's eyes.

Seeing the confusion in Blaine's eyes Kurt's expression became less frightening, although an undercurrent of irritation remained. He needed answers and he needed them now. So with his voice somewhat calmer, the blue eyed teacher asked, "You are just playing with me aren't you? Are you at least gay?"

Seeking the right words to redeem himself, to make Kurt believe him, all that came out of Blaine's mouth was, "Y-yeah I'm gay." That was the first time that Blaine said that out loud and felt good, wonderful even.

Kurt jumped back shocked with Blaine's answer almost letting his ice cream fall on the ground. "You really aren't playing, are you?" He asked still unsure if Blaine was really telling him the truth.

"If he wasn't straight why he didn't call me? He found another guy? Dammit I was ready for a platonic crush on a straight guy, only to be rejected by a gay one…" thought Kurt, bitterly, already considering a million different reasons for Blaine to reject him, maybe he was too tall, too skinny, too girly…

Blaine's hazel eyes noticed that what he said made Kurt look slightly hurt. "Why he wasn't he happier? I just told him that I am gay? Doesn't he want me anymore?" Blaine painfully considered while studying Kurt's expression, now unreadable, but at least it was no longer angry.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered out of the blue "I didn't mean yell at you, I just assumed that if you were really gay you would have called me. I shouldn't have doubted your sexuality, just because you are not attracted to me doesn't mean that you aren't gay" Kurt apologized, really considering buy another tub of ice-cream. Just one tub wouldn't be enough after discovering that Blaine was actually gay, and the conclusion that Blaine didn't call him because he didn't want to.

Seeing the look in Kurt's eyes made Blaine feel scared, he really needed undo this mess before he blew his chance with the young teacher. So Blaine closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. If he looked at Kurt now he'd be too unnerved to speak and there were things that desperately needed to be said.

"I am attracted to you believe me, I am really attracted to you" he said, it was time for a little blunt honesty.

"So why you didn't call me? I wait for fourteen days! Two weeks!" screamed Kurt throwing his arms against Blaine this time letting his tub of ice-cream fall to the ground.

Blaine didn't know how explain all his fears, all his insecurities. He was desperate and he needed do something. He was already showing his weaker side and he was losing Kurt, he had to do something.

So he did. Blaine leaned in and closed the gap between them. He locked their mouths together, pouring every bit of his desire, insecurity and longing that had haunted him in the past weeks into the kiss. In that moment Blaine effectively crossed the point of no return. Afterward Kurt would either punch him or accept his apology.

Slowly Blaine pulled away and leaned back against a wall, saying with his eyes what he couldn't say with words. His eyes screamed how much he wanted Kurt, how much he was sorry for his silence in the past days, and that he already had fall for the blue eyed man. The only thing that Blaine could hope in that moment was that Kurt had understood his message otherwise Blaine would lose everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual cookies for you, especially to MNhummel that missed them so much! ;-)<strong>

**_And Just in case that anyone want to know, this was Kurt's outfit at santana party -_**

**http:/ www . / cm / esquire / images / KT / esq-burberry-1-011710-lg . png (without the spaces)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hi guys! _^w^**

**_Well here is another chapter! This one is a little short but _****_I hope you like this chapter. _**

**_I am so thankfull for your story alerts, and Favorites! I am sure that have the most awesome readers in the whole word! _****_And my Beta reader is awesome too, she edit this chapters really fast and she correct me perfectly like she always do... She is really great! _****_But I have to admit, this chapter also make me insecure, I don't know, lately every time that I post a new chapter I became more and more anxious about the quality of it. _ I guess that I am afraid that the quality of the plot is declining or something like that . .**

**Well let's end my session of insecurity and self pity, (that will probably scare some redears), with my special thanks for the guys that review my last chapter:**

**Jocy333 -**** Thank you for your third review! You are really sweet and I am really glad that you like my descriptions! I hope that you keep enjoying my story! ****;)**

**Ittlebitz _- OMG! You are the writer of **A Moment of Serendipity and you have like 111 reviews, thank you for review my story! I really hope that your " Intriguing.." meant something like "Intriguing how your plot is devoloping I want read more" and no something like "Intriguing how you are a bad writer but keep trying..."******** but anyway, ********thank you for your review! You are an amazing writer *¬*****

**MNhummel- Yeah I am sick, but I am getting better, so don't worry, and I am sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, hereafter I will try to control my Kurt's drama queen attitude! =P **

**OMG! Was a canadian friend that gave me the nickname "Loli". Because m**y name is pratically unpronounceable! ******Or all the canadians really enjoy put nicknames on other people, or this a hugeeee c****oincidence. Really I am kind of scared O.O**

**Anyways, thank you for yours reviews MN, you are really awesome for always review me som much. And check the chapter of Santana's party, I put your nickname there! *-***

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, please tell me what you think!**

**~Loli**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell<strong>

"Oh my god! This time I screwed everything up." Blaine thought seeing Kurt with his eyes wide with shock, and panting hard with wide eyes.

Blaine was scared. He just had kissed Kurt Hummel, Kurt Freaking Hummel, the man that he had dreamed about for those long 2 weeks, the man that made his heart skip a beat, Blaine had just pushed him up against a shelf and kissed him.

"Y-you really are attracted to me" Kurt said quietly, voice filled with awe. It wasn't a question.

Blaine wanted scream a "Yeah I am stupidly attracted to you!" but when their eyes met again he couldn't speak.

They stood gazing at each other for a moment, blue meeting hazel, a million of feelings being expressed in unspoken communication.

Kurt's eyes didn't look angry anymore, just confused, and that made Blaine hopeful. This could be the time for him to explain everything, make things right again and who knows, maybe even get a second chance with Kurt.

"Yes, I-I am attracted to you, like a lot. I really like you Kurt, I am just an idiot and insecure and inexperienced and I just thought that I would ruin everything that's why I-" Blaine tried explain before Kurt interrupt him. In one moment Blaine was almost rejecting him in a way, by not calling and in the next the hazel eyed man was pushing him against a shelf and kissing him like he couldn't live without him. That was a lot of information for Kurt's brain absorb he needed some time to put his thoughts in order.

"I get it. You are gay, like 100% gay, but you are inexperienced." Kurt said, talking through his thought process out loud, taking the time to make sure it all made sense. Finally he was able to get out some of the questions that were filling his head "Look I have to ask you this; you can tell me it's none of my business if you want, but had you ever kissed a man before tonight?"

Kurt didn't notice but his question made Blaine's face twist into a panicked expression. "Oh great now it's the time when he notice how pathetic I am and dump me" thought Blaine before murmur a shy "No".

Blaine was sure that Kurt would reject him now, that the blue eyed man would made some lame excuse to leave that place and avoid Blaine for the rest of his life. "Face it, Anderson, you're no prize. He can't deal with your baggage." thought Blaine, truly believing that there was no point in arguing with that. How he could ask to Kurt deal with an inexperienced and shattered man? Blaine really thought that he didn't have that right. So he just gave up, and resigned himself to an evening that concluded with him going home alone to his mother's house after be rejected by the most gorgeous men that he had met. He hung his head, dropped his shoulders and began thinking of the quickest way to get out of the store.

But, surprisingly, Kurt didn't begin any lame excuse; actually, the blue eyed man stepped even closer. Blaine's head rose slowly, until they were once again face to face, looking at each other eye to eye.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kurt abruptly inquired raising three fingers.

"W-What?" exclaimed Blaine confuse, this wasn't the moment when Kurt would dump him for be a pathetic 23 years old closeted guy. Why he was raising three fingers to him?

"How many fingers?" Kurt repeated looking deadly serious and studying Blaine's confusion with a critical eye.

"Three! Why? This is kind of a gay insult because I just told you I'm kind of new at this! If you want insult me just call me of idiot or asshole…or something." Blaine answer not really understanding Kurt's actions.

"Well, you're not drunk" A soft smile played across Kurt's lips while he said that.

"Of course I am not drunk I even paid for the beer yet and I…" Blaine started babble explain himself before Kurt interrupt him once more.

"Calm down. I am just checking. I don't want be the gay experiment of a drunken guy" Kurt said making Blaine became anxious again. How Kurt could think something like that?

Kurt wasn't a gay experiment for Blaine. The hazel eyed man didn't want a gay experiment. Kurt was what he wanted, regardless of the cost. He'd recently learned the hard way how precious life was, and after admitting who he was out loud, Blaine didn't have any intention of hiding and spending the rest of his life wondering what might have been. Not after that kiss.

"No, it's not like that. Kurt you are not a gay experiment! How can you say that! And after we just kissed! You don't think that you would be able to taste the alcohol in my mouth! Or at least smell it on my breath." Blaine gasped desperately trying to put his thoughts into words.

"Alright, alright, actually I suppose that if you were drunk that would have been a little stupid of me, but I needed to check, I don't date drunk guys." Kurt said while a soft smile played across his lips.

"Wait! You just said that you will go out on a date with me? Really? After all this mess?" asked Blaine shocked. Kurt was really giving him a second chance? Even after discover that Blaine was this pathetic and inexperienced guy?

"Yes, actually we are going on date on this right moment. So be a gentleman and grab the ice-cream tub on the floor". Kurt said, slightly mocking Blaine's shocked expression.

Usually, Kurt would never consider inviting someone on a date, all of a sudden, in a convenience store at 1 in the morning. The blue eyed teacher wasn't exactly spontaneous, but something in Blaine's eyes made Kurt feel that that was what the veteran needed, a little of spontaneity, a little of vivacity in his life.

"Really? Now?" said Blaine still incredulous. He was dreaming or Kurt was really asking him in a date at 1:00 A.M?

"Yeah, I will not give your insecurity another chance to mess this up. So let's go Soldier, and don't forget my ice-cream." Kurt replied smiling so beautifully that made Blaine's forget how to breathe properly.

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual Cupcakes for you guys! Especially for MN, I really want see you dancing like a unicorn! *-*<strong>

**P.s: If you didn't listen Perfect yet, look for it and listen now!.. what can I say? It's just perfect!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Here is another chapter !**_I hope you guys like this new chapter! _** My Beta reader was amazing editing this one, and she told me that my english is getting better and that make so happy nearly as receive yours story alerts and favorites make me! Thank you! You are awesome! Really! _**

**_And for the ones that review me I am really grateful too! I receive 20 reviews in this story! 20 reviews!_****_I am doing my dance of happiness here! I never thought that I would receive so many reviews! Please keep tell me what you think I love know your oppinions! _**

**Ittlebitz _- _I am glad that you like it! You make me feel like an unknow indie band receiving good critics of some famous rockstar! Thank you so much! *¬*_**

**MNhummel- _Make me really glad know that you like my interal monologes! I put them in my story because I talk to my self a lot so my chacters end up doing that too. Yeah, I know I am a little crazy...And yeah my name is horrible and unpronounceable, but I can I do? My mother gave me it , and she really likes it, so I guess that the only thing that I can do now is give to my future children pretty names! heheh_**

**_Well, my canadian friend isn't your canadian friend, I ask him if he knew anyone called MN and he didn't! :(_**

**_Thank you for your reviews MN, I hope you, keep dancing and jumping clouds, while listen Perfect and run under the rainbows! It's pretty awesome that you can do that, I still training my ability of dance with unicorns..._**

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, please tell me what you think!**

**~Loli**

**p.s: I noticed that people keep saying "I don't own glee" and stuff like that, so I guess that I have to say that too...S****o for the ones that suspected that I was actually RIB and that I was writting fanfics in my free time... I'm not, sorry, I don't own glee, I wish I did, but I don't...**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell<strong>

"Why do you have blankets in your trunk? Do you carry them just in case you ask someone on a date at 1 in the morning?" Blaine asked playfully. They were in field close to the city limits, the weather was really cold. Too cold, in fact, to be sitting outside especially at 1 A.M., but the veteran didn't care; he just couldn't stop smiling, even for a second.

Sure, for everyone else it was just a regular field, with grass and some flowers, but Blaine was certain that no one besides him would find that place so beautiful. But he couldn't care less what other people thought, because to him it was the most perfect place in the word. Blaine couldn't ask for anything more, all the peace, the smell of nature, the full moon in the sky and stars shining brightly above, reflecting in Kurt's smile and skin. This was definitely heaven for him.

"No Mr. Anderson I usually don't ask people on dates at 1:00 a.m. I have this because I am a six grade teacher so I end having a lot of weird stuff in my car…" Kurt said putting a blanket on the ground and sitting. "So, are you bringing the other blanket over here or I will have to go there and get it?" The blue eyed teacher said winking.

"We are going to share a blanket?" Blaine whispered in surprised. His voice sounded the tiniest bit hoarse, but at least it didn't shake. The perspective of being that close to Kurt made Blaine's stomach flutter anxiously. Sure, Blaine kissed Kurt hours ago, but he did it on an impulse, desperate to show Kurt his feelings. And for Blaine sharing a simple blanket seemed so much more intimate and meaningful than a desperate kiss.

"Or you can sit in by my side shivering while use this warm blanket all alone…" teased Kurt smiling as he noticed Blaine's reaction.

Blaine's fears never came true, Kurt didn't see a pathetic inexperienced man when he looked to Blaine, all that the blue eyed teacher saw was an extraordinary and adorable man that make his heart skip a beat with his charming and timid nature. Kurt was completely enchantment by the way that he could easily make Blaine blush.

After a few moments of hesitation Blaine finally got the message and sat beside Kurt letting the young teacher wrap both of them up in the blanket. Blaine could almost feel his cheeks turning even redder. He never thought that he would feel like this, his heart beating madly, his hands sweating, in all his life Blaine never had experienced that. When he was a teenager all his dates was almost mechanical, Blaine did what was appropriate, always copying the girls moves, doing what he thought make her happy and his dad proud. None of his dates was like this one, so exciting, so amazing and frighten at same time.

"So why did you do it? Why you invite me in a date at 1:00 am?" Blaine asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well you looked like you needed it." Kurt answered leaning closer to Blaine. He laid his head on the soldiers shoulder keeping his eyes far away from there, thoughtfully looking to in the full moon in front of them.

Blaine was confused. "I look like I needed?" he asked trying to keep his focus on Kurt's words, not on the closeness between their bodies.

"You seemed so lost, trying to keep everything in control…" Kurt said finally looking in Blaine's eyes and noticing his confusion. "I know, I just sound like a crazy, but you have been controlled, and trained and suppressed in the past years. I bet you never stopped to look the moon since you've been home, am I right?" The blue eyed man concluded pointing one of his long fingers to the bright satellite shinning on the sky.

And was painful admit that, but was true, Kurt was right; he didn't look at the moon or anything else beautiful in the past years. Blaine couldn't even remember one single moment in his life that wasn't about control, routine.

When he was a teenager he hid who he was, lied to everybody, pretended to be the perfect son, even fixed a freaking car (that one he hated the most) was part of his perfect pretense. He kept his desires under control, he kept his true self hidden in order to feel safe, to not be rejected by the ones that he loved.

First he fooled himself by thinking that he was lying just because of school, that when it ended he would be brave enough to come out, without the risk of being bullied by his high school buddies that were always chasing girls like hormone crazed lunatics. But after that, even after the high school, he didn't stop lying, he didn't come out. He wasn't brave enough to look in his dad eyes and say the truth. And trying to escape his own lies, he ended up in middle of the horror of the war. And once more Blaine had to suppress his identity, this time becoming a weapon, an anonymous soldier manipulated by orders. Little by little, Blaine forgot what meant be truly alive and all the beautiful and simple things like watching the light of the full moon.

"I will take your silence like a yes." Kurt said rescuing Blaine for his dark thought and regrets.

"Who taught you this Hummel? Who made you this ninja capable of entering people's minds to discover all their secrets?" Asked Blaine truly impress by the capacity that the blue eyed teacher had to discover all his fears and secrets.

"Who? I guess that I got that from my mom. She was such an amazing person. She knew who I was even before I did. She was the one that showed me this place when I was little." practically whispered Kurt, remembering his beautiful mother, with her bright smile and warm embrace.

"She was? Oh...Kurt, I am so sorry for your loss…" Blaine said. He didn't know how Kurt was feeling but he certainly could imagine his pain because he didn't know what he would do if his own mom died. Blaine really loved her, he never was really honest with her, but still, she was an idol to him. She had a heart of pure gold, and all the little qualities, her honesty, her dependability and compassion. Sarah Ann was a great woman but she'd always sold herself short. One of the thousand reasons for Blaine's bad relationship with his father was the one to convince his mom that she was stupid and worthless.

"It's okay" Kurt said sadly smiling. "My mother never really left me, she gave me this place where I can hide every time that I felt bad, or depressed. In the past, every time that someone called "fag" or "fairy" or humiliated me in any way, I had a place to feel safe, just like I felt in her arms"

"I wish I had a place like this." Murmured Blaine lost in bitter thoughts. He never had a place to run and hide when his dad screamed at his mom, or when he would insinuate that Blaine was a failure for almost never bring a girl home.

"You have now." Kurt said surprising Blaine with his generosity.

"You are amazing. You know that?" was the only thing that Blaine could think of to say after he see how amazingly generous and strong Kurt was. Kurt had exposed his most vulnerable side to Blaine and still was strong enough to try comfort the pain that he saw it in Blaine's eyes.

"I can't say that I've ever heard that!" Kurt alleged teasingly and trying unsuccessfully hide the blush that was spreading over his cheeks due Blaine's words. He had obviously lied, no one besides his dad ever called him amazing. Kurt was used to "Fairy" "fag" "lady face", he spent his whole life those hearing hate words. But amazing? That was definitely new, especially been said by such a gorgeous man.

"Oh my god! I just made Kurt Hummel blush?" Blaine almost squealed, secretly enjoying the way how Kurt's dimples were showing under his blush. That was just too adorable.

"I will roll my eyes in bitchy way, and ignore your comment Anderson…See?" said Kurt rolling his eyes slightly amused.

Soon after that they were laughing again, there was no way that the blue eyed man could manage to keep in bitch mode for too long. Blaine was too adorable, too vulnerable and at same time too cute and kind to him do that.

They talked for hours, about music, coffee orders, and old movies. Everything between them seemed to fit so well, even their differences.

Neither one of them had ever had felt more comfortable around another person before, especially the veteran, Blaine seemed so relaxed, so free. For the first time in his life Blaine was being himself than he had ever been. He had even inclined himself slightly closer to Kurt. Feeling more of Kurt's warmth was what he wanted the most in that moment.

Of course that Blaine's approximation didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. He took the opportunity to lace his fingers with Blaine's fingers and rest his head again in the soldier's shoulder.

Blaine's body trembled a little due the contact, he knew that he was acting like a teenager girl, but Kurt was so close and he was so warm that Blaine couldn't help it. And Kurt wasn't touching him in a friendly way like he already had. This was the first time that Kurt had actually touched Blaine without try to comfort him for his past or fears, Kurt was just holding his hand, like a lover, like a boyfriend would do. And that felt good, unimaginably good. Blaine had fantasized with a moment like this for years. Dreaming what it would be like to be touched in that way, how it would be to kiss, hold hands, sit together with another man. And even after years dreaming about, Blaine concluded that nothing that he had imagined could compare to what was happening right now. Blaine could actually see himself having a future with Kurt, they have a connection, he couldn't explain why or how, but they did.

"Look the sunrise is about an hour. I really don't know how I will go to work tomorrow. " Kurt sighed burying his face in Blaine's arm. The blue eyed teacher didn't regret having spent his night there with Blaine. He was just trying to think of a good way to deal with all those hyperactive kids in the morning, when he had not gotten any sleep.

"I am sorry" Blaine murmured breathing the vanilla essence that came from Kurt's hair.

"I was the one that asked you on a date at 1A.M.! Why you are apologizing? Besides this date was totally worth it" Kurt said raising his head making his face became incredibly close to Blaine's making both breathless for a moment.

Blaine could have tried to use words to describe how he was feeling, how much he was that date had been amazing. But words had never been his strong point, and somehow Kurt already seemed to know that because he found a way to make the hazel eyed man express himself.

Grabbing Blaine's neck Kurt pulled him into an affectionate kiss. Blaine didn't fully process what was happening, suddenly Kurt's lips were against his and one of Kurt's hands was clutching his shirt bringing him closer, but even without fully processing, Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek kissing him back passionately. Kurt parted his lips and slipped his tongue out, licking Blaine's bottom lip, and Blaine instantly opened his mouth. His tongue found Kurt's, gently battling for dominance and making Blaine almost moan in the process. Their first kiss was needy, desperate, this one, well this one was different, it was pure affection and excitement.

One of Kurt's hands tangled itself in Blaine's hair before the blued eyed teacher gently pulled away from the kiss. Kurt wouldn't mind kissing Blaine until sunrise, but in that moment something inside him made Kurt feel the need to look in Blaine's eyes. He needed to witness Blaine's excitement, Blaine's desire, to see those feelings would make everything feel a lot more real and Kurt would have be certain that he wasn't dreaming again and that he wouldn't be waking alone in his bed like he had in the past 14 nights.

They looked into each others eyes as if for the first time, and Kurt had the certainty, that wasn't a dream, it was reality. Kurt couldn't help it and smiled widely as Blaine did the same, for the first in their life, reality seemed more enjoyable than their dreams and fantasies.

"Certainly worth it" Kurt said letting out a little chuckle before both moved forward for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>More Virtual Cupcakes for you guys! Tell me what you think? Pleaase? *¬*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hey guys!_**

_**Here is another chapter !** **I usually write 2 chapter a week, but this monday I hurt my eyes that's why I just write one chapter this week. **_

_**Some foreigns woman coming of nowhere show up in my city throwing ink in the man on the street screaming "Don't blind your woman, freedom! no burqas let them see the color of life" apparentlythey they think that burqa make woman color blind, but whatever, the fact is that I was close to my dad and I ended with ink on my eyes and my favorite burqa ruined. =(**_

_**My eyes are better, still hurt a little but I write a long chapter to compesate the lack of chapters this week, The chapter was so good, and this, well I don't think that it is good as the last one, but still, I hope you like it! My beta had a lot of work in this one, lets just say that hurt eyes+write late on the night = horrible english! =P **_

_**Thank you all that gave me story alerts and favorites, you guys are lovely really! **_**_And for the ones that review me I am really grateful again! I have 25 reviews now, it iw kind a dream becoming true!_****_I am doing my dance of happiness here! I never thought that I would receive so many reviews! Please keep tell me what you think I love know your oppinions!_**

**_Ittlebitz_ _-**_ I am glad that you think that my english is improving! It's is really good hear that from you! Your review made me really happy! I hope you continue thinking that my story is "absolutely amazing", and if you don't please tell me you are a amzing writer and any advice, compliment or critic coming for you is really important for me! Thank you so much!_

**_ MeMyselfAndI100-_ **_thank you! I am really glad to know that liked my Blaine! is this and on the next chapter I will try show more about the reasons that made him so insecure, I hope you like! And you are not strange, you are adorable! and I don't have any problems with long reviews, I like any type of reviews, long ones, short ones, even monosyllabic reviews! Thank you for you offer, I will send you my email, if have any sugestion send me a email or something like that! ;-)_**_  
><em>**

**_Jocy333- _**_Thank you Jocy! You made blush, seriously. I hope you keep liking my story and telling me what you think! ;-)_

**_MNhummel-_ ** You amazing!Thank you sooo much for everything! Really! If you see on tv some strange girl with a burqa in a brazilian airport with a sign "I came here to Hug MN" is me waiting thank you for always review so much and do that amazing poster! you are soo awesome! I really like it very much, you don't know how you made my day better! Thank you! I hope I don't screw up everything and you keep liking my story ! A looooooooot fo cupcakes for you girl!

**_ sharion6_9- **Thank you so much! You review was a lovely surprise on my week, I didn't think that anyone still would review me and you did suprising me in the best way possible! thank you I hope you keep enjoy my story and telling me what you think! :-)

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, please tell me what you think! and look the fanart that MNhummel mad for my story : ** http: / cup-christopher-cake (.) tumblr (.)/page/6 ** she is amazing, isnt she? :D**

**~Loli **

**For the ones that suspected that I was actually RIB and that I was writting fanfics in my free time... I'm not, sorry, I don't own glee, I wish I did, but I don't...**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell<strong>

"I really have to go now…But I promised that I will call you later" whispered Kurt close to Blaine's lips interrupting a kiss. They had left the field and Kurt needed to go, even if he didn't want to.

"No you don't, please don't go" Blaine said, almost begging, too happy to let their date end.

Trying change the blue eyed teacher's mind, Blaine buried his face on Kurt neck planting kisses there that made the pale man almost moan.

"Ok. Blaine, you really have to stop that. We are in the middle of the street!" Kurt said, really fight against the urge of toss Blaine against his car and kiss him senseless.

"It's still dark no one will see us…" Blaine said raising his head to meet Kurt eyes "Good things never happen to me Kurt, I just don't want this end, I don't want wake up alone and discover that this was just a dream." Blaine confessed with a embarrassed smile. Blaine didn't want to seem needy, he was just speaking his feeling out loud.

"Good things don't happen to me either Blaine, and I also don't want this end. You think that I am not afraid of waking up and discovering that this was just a dream? I am terrified because this date was so perfect, you are so perfect" Kurt whispered lacing their fingers together. To almost everyone Kurt was the small town fag, he was used to hate, no kindness, and to see the same feeling that he was having in Blaine's eyes, almost made the blue eyed teacher sob with happiness.

"No I'm not… I am shattered and inexperienced and I…" The veteran began to talk, being taken again by his insecurities and fears. Blaine couldn't believe his luck, he didn't think that he deserved it, but fortunately, before he be drowned in his dark feelings, he was interrupt by Kurt.

The young teacher began plant light kisses on Blaine, first on his lips, then against the curve of his chin, on his cheek, on his nose and temple. Kurt was silently treasuring Blaine, showing how much he worth it, how every little part of him was special and desired.

"Stop talk about you like this. You are amazing Blaine, perfect." Kurt spoke softly, his breath warm against Blaine's neck.

Blaine wanted so badly believe Kurt, a huge part of him actually did, but he couldn't help, inside of his mind there still was this little voice whispering that he was a failure, and a coward. "You are a failure, and a coward, how hard is it to tell your friends that you like other men. You are worthless and broken. No one will ever love you"

When the young teacher noticed the disbelief in Blaine eyes, his heart a broke little. Kurt knew that Blaine trusted him, but something in the veteran's hazel eyes, led Kurt to believe that someone had destroyed Blaine's self-esteem, making him incapable of seeing in his own, wonderful, qualities.

"I really have to go now, but I will call you tonight, after work. And please, Blaine, believe me, you are amazing, you are perfect" Kurt said running his fingers gently through Blaine's curls, putting their foreheads closer and looking intensely into the hazel of his eyes.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly on the lips, simply enjoying the feeling of be wrapped in Kurt's arms. He never thought that he would be able to have a moment like this with anyone, sharing his most private secrets and fears, being accepted regardless of his past or mistakes.

"You are the one that is perfect here Kurt Hummel. And, alright, you can go." Blaine whimpered playfully rolling his eyes "I guess that I will have to get used to sharing you with those hyperactive little kids in your class."

"Yeah I guess you will" Kurt teased before give Blaine one last kiss.

It was almost physical painful for the blue eyed teacher to ignore the aching gap that grew bigger and bigger in his chest as he walked away from Blaine.

**XXXX**

Hours after their farewell Blaine woke up in his bed. The bright of sunlight was streaming through the bedroom window announcing that was past 9 A.M., and that meant it was time to get out of bed.

Blaine yawned and stretched. For the first time in years, the veteran woke up feeling rested, refreshed. He had slept just a few hours, and he hadn't even changed his clothes, but still, Blaine never felt better. The memory of his late date with Kurt still was fresh in his mind. Even his shirt smelled like the blue eyed teacher, making impossible for Blaine stop think about Kurt. Last night had been even more perfect than his dreams and fantasies, he had kissed Kurt Hummel, he had share a blanket with him, and he had held Kurt while watching the sunset, his dreams could even begin to compare to that.

Still smiling like a fool, Blaine went downstairs to eat a late breakfast. After grabbing some cereal he sat on the couch. His mother was probably working, so he had plenty time to just daydream about Kurt. Not that daydreaming about Kurt was really a choice by now, after their amazing date, Blaine couldn't help it anymore, every time that he would close his eyes he automatically remembered how wonderful Kurt was.

He was thinking about Kurt, his eyes, lips and hands, when Blaine's mother came in without him know. She stopped, watching him with an intrigued expression. Sarah had came home to get some papers and ended up finding her son sat in the couch with his eyes closed and a goofy smile on his face, and that made Sarah suspicious. She finally decided to make her presence known by coughing loudly. Blaine never was caught with his guard down, something must be wrong with him.

"M-mom?" Blaine squealed, obviously startled by his mother's sudden appearance.

If Blaine's goofy smile wasn't enough prove that something was wrong, his scared reaction was. Since he returned home Sarah hadn't witnessed a single moment in which Blaine wasn't 100% alert about everything that was around him. Sarah was sure now, something did happen with her little boy, she could feel it with her mother's sixth sense.

"Can you tell me where you spent last night young man?" Sarah said with an inquiring tone crossing her arms over her chest. She just needed to take a good look at her son and became pretty obvious to Sarah that Blaine hadn't spent last night at home. He still was dressed with the same clothes as yesterday, and the look on his face was practically screaming "I had the most wonderful night of my life!"

"Well at least something good happen" Sarah thought. Blaine's mom wasn't really mad with him or anything like that, sure he could have told her that he was going out last night, but that didn't make her angry, she was just really curious and the angry mom act always worked when Sarah wanted some information.

"I-I was with some friends…" Said Blaine already hating himself for not being able to tell the truth to his mother. He wanted so badly tell her that he had spent the night with Kurt, having the most amazing date of his life. But he wasn't brave enough and couldn't do that with his mother.

Sarah Ann already had suffered so much for being a divorced woman in that small town. Blaine's mom even had wrote him letters telling him how the people from the church were treating her different after her divorce. What would the people from the church say if they discovered in addition to being a divorced woman Sarah also had a gay son?

Those people were so closed minded. Every Sunday in his mother's church some charismatic and well-spoken pastor talked about the evil things in the word, and somehow, every time that Blaine had went to that church, the pastor's topic was on the evils of the love between people of the same sex. Blaine always felt increasingly uncomfortable, wondering why this particular message had to be delivered when he was there, glancing around discreetly, afraid of suspicious eyes straying his way.

"Don't lie to me Blaine, you were with a girl! Is she pretty? Tell me what she looks like!" Sarah squealed excited. She didn't noticed the effects of the word "girl" caused on Blaine and keep poking her son left arm wanting all the juicy details of his date with the pretty girl that she had imagined.

Sarah also didn't notice, but her son's heart was aching with guilt. Blaine didn't have any girlfriend's, how could he give her the details of his date with some girl, when he'd spent the night with such a wonderful man . In fact, the veteran hadn't had a girlfriend since his high school days, and the only good thing that his high school sweetheart brought to him was the relieve of their break up.

He could still remember how it was torture looking in the eyes of that love sick girl after the sex dreams he had the night before. The sex dreams that were centered around other boys and not her. Blaine was a teen at that time and he had thousand hormones inside him screaming, and didn't matter how much he tried fight against it, the hazel eyed boy couldn't avoid the repeated nocturnal visits from those faceless male lovers created by his subconscious.

And now, after growing up, Blaine actually had a lover, a real one. And while it was wonderful to have that man by his side, it was heartbreaking to disappoint his mom. Despite Sarah's expectations, Blaine would never marry a pretty girl in a little white church. Blaine didn't even know if he would be able to marry one day.

And that thought made Blaine realize that he needed tell his mom that there wasn't any pretty girl in his life. Looking her hopeful eyes, full of excitement, waiting for some romantic story starring her son and pretty girl, Blaine was sure that that was the time he needed tell her the truth before his mom create more hopes and dreams in a future that never would happen.

So he steeled his resolve and asked in a serious tone, "Mom, can we talk?"

"Sure, something happen with this girl? You know you can talk to me about anything baby," she answered noticing her son's unusual grave tone.

"Mom I…" murmured Blaine turning his eyes to his hands wringing in his lap. It made it easier somehow. He couldn't look into her eyes at that moment, he didn't know if he would be able to handle the disappointment that he would cause. The only thing that the hazel eyed man hoped was that, being a religious woman, she didn't reject him.

It wasn't his choice to be like that, to not fit in his family's expectations, the pastor in her church could call it a choice but it wasn't. Why would he choose being ostracized by his family? Who would choose be hated?

"Mom I need tell you something, I don't if you will accept it but…" He said before a loud knock on the door interrupt him. His mother asked him to wait a minute and went answer the door.

Well, Blaine could wait a second, he already waited almost 10 years didn't he? "It's not like something will stop me now" thought Blaine taking a deep breath. But, unfortunately, something did stop Blaine, an older, tall man with curly hair and hazel eyes. There he was, James Anderson, the man that during Blaine's teenage years had insulted him and humiliated him on a regular basis, always calling Blaine a faggot or Homosexual and considered those the worst insults that anyone could receive. That man was now accompanying his mom with a wide and twisted grin on his face.

"Dad?" was all that the veteran managed say before the older hazel eyed man smirked with satisfied "Your mom just told me that you are too tired to talk with me because you spent the night with a girl!" He turned to his ex-wife, "See? I told you Sarah! I told you that the Army would fix him! Now he is a man, not the weak faggot that used to be." said the older man to Sarah not noticing the panic on Blaine's eyes.

**XXXX**

Many hours after leaving Blaine at his home, and after the most exhausting day of work in his life, Kurt was finally home. The blue eyed man was already planning take a nap and than call Blaine asking him out again later.

Through his exhaustive day of work, Kurt could not stop thinking about the soldier, how their hands fit so well together, and how felt incredibly good it felt to be held for Blaine's strong arms.

Kurt didn't have the time to actually call Blaine so he just sent him a message to the soldier saying that he would call him when he got home. Blaine didn't answer and that make Kurt a little worry, but his worry soon faded away, he was just being insecure. After their amazing date, Kurt didn't have reason freak out because just because Blaine didn't answer a simple message.

"Don't freak out Hummel. Blaine must be tired or too busy working in his mom's shop to answer a stupid message." Kurt thought, before a slim female figure arrived at his door.

The slim female figure turned out to be Santana, and the Latina didn't look like she was in a good mood. She stood in silence, the "We need to talk" look in her eyes. If that look were on Rachel or Mercedes face Kurt wouldn't be worried like he was now, those girls always had some important to talk with Kurt, but Santana? That expression on her was beyond unusual.

Kurt was becoming nervous, really nervous, she had no way of knowing about him and Blaine did she? And if she did know, what Kurt would say to her? Since Blaine asked him out only a few days ago, Kurt dreaded the conversation. Santana always talked about Blaine a lot, how wonderful, gorgeous, and kind he was. Kurt had to admit, the way she'd described Blaine over the past years was one of the reasons why he'd become interested on the veteran. But what would Kurt do if the way Santana had talked about Blaine was just an indication of some kind of crush that she had on the soldier?

Santana knew Blaine since high school, and Kurt already had seen pictures of him in those times, Blaine was already breathtaking back them, why Santana wouldn't have a crush on him? "I totally would!" Kurt thought biting his lip to not actually say that out lout.

Kurt treasured is friendship with Santana, sure was a unusual friendship, full of bitch faces and light insults, but still, it was a true friendship. Santana opened her house to him when he was looking for a place to stay, she always helped Kurt to fight back every time that someone insulted him, and the blue eyed teacher would be devastated if his relationship with Blaine hurt Santana's feelings.

The Latina girl closed the door banishing the noise coming from the living room and before Kurt had the chance to make some excuse to leave, the Latina girl finally said something.

"We need to talk." She murmured getting close to Kurt.

"So, are you gonna tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" Santana said looking deeply into Kurt's eyes.

Panicking, but still refusing to volunteer anything that could compromise Blaine, Kurt ventured, "Tell you what?"

"Where did you spent last night?" She asked making Kurt sigh in relieved. She didn't know where he had spent last night, at least for now, Blaine's secret was safe.

"And why do I have to give you explanations about my personal life?" answered Kurt making his classic bitch face. There no way that Santana would extract any information from Kurt Hummel while he was in bitch mode.

"Because you are making me worried Hummel, and as much I don't like to admit, I care about other people, especially you. And last night you are all depressed before suddenly going out and you end up spending the whole night only god know where. And don't start the bitch mode on me Hummel, I invented that mode, and I also know very well why you were depressed…" Santana said before Kurt interrupt her.

"And what would be the cause of my depression Santana?" Kurt inquired not following what Santana meant at all.

"The cause of your depression goes by the name Blaine Anderson, and boy, don't even try denying it" Santana spoke crossing her arms over her chest. The blue eyed man panicked even more, he was confused, she knew that he had feelings for Blaine but didn't know anything about last night? What the hell was happening?

"Yes, Kurt I know that you have a crush on him, you really thought that I didn't notice the way that you look to him?" She murmured getting closer to Kurt "And I also know how your stupid crushes on straight guys end, with a big tub of ice cream, but yesterday you didn't came back with ice-cream, in fact you didn't come back until the morning" She conclude looking at him with caring eyes.

"Santana I was just…" he tried to make an excuse before Santana began to talk again. "Look it's better I don't know where you spent last night. I just don't want that you throw yourself into meaningless one night stands trying to feel better about a heart broken. If you were anyone else in this house I'd probably tell something like "Get some" and give you condoms, but that is not you Kurt, you aren't like me or the other horny lunatics in this house, and I don't want to see you hurt trying to be someone that you are not." Santana spoke truly looking concern about Kurt's feelings.

And that was unexpected to say the least. Kurt never thought that Santana, of all his friends, would give him a speech about not using sex as a way to feel better about yourself. Kurt didn't know if that situation could be more unthinkable.

"OK Santana you are right, I will avoid meaningless sex to cure my failed crushes." Kurt said seeing Santana's face twist in a wide and satisfied smile.

"Just don't tell anyone that I told you this ok? Me saying to someone that sex isn't always the better idea? That could ruin my image!" The Latina girl grinned throwing her arms around Kurt.

"And I am sorry for Blaine, I know that he is hot, but it's a waste of time fall for him"

"Thanks Santana, I will buy a huge carton of ice cream and will get over this silly crush…" Kurt lied, feeling secretly happy for didn't have to get over anything. Blaine wasn't just a platonic crush, actually he was the real deal to Kurt.

"Yeah it's better you do that. Blaine is too friendly with everyone and if Blaine's father discovers your crush on his son he will make your life a living hell. He is a total asshole!" She snorted in anger.

Santana couldn't even think in that man without wanting punch something. Just remembering the way he treated Sarah and Blaine made the Latina girl extremely angry.

"Well I have to go now Porcelain, Rachel is playing the diva act again in the kitchen and someone has to show her where her place is" Santana said planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, leaving Kurt behind with a lot to think about.

He understood the reputation of Blaine's dad, but it was the look in Santana's eyes while she was talking about that man, and the way that Blaine was insecure and afraid to come out that made Kurt apprehensive. What was about this man that made him so awful?

Kurt's thoughts were interrupt by his phone vibrating frantically. He answered quickly, recognizing Blaine's number.

"K-Kurt I really need you now, can you meet me? P-please" Blaine's broken voice echoed between painful sobs scaring Kurt.

The blue eyed man was about to discover what was so awful about James Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>More Virtual Cupcakes for you guys! Tell me what you think? Pleaase? *¬*<strong>

**In the next chapter _We are meeting Blaine's dad! I don't know how he is in the show, but here, let's say that in this story he gave Blaine a lot of reasons to be insecure and scared_! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hey guys!_**

**I know, I know, this chapter is kind of late and stuff, but the mother of my beta reader is sick and well, I only update when she can edit and I only write the next chapter after she gives me her opinion, yeah I am that insecure, sorry... ****I hope you guys like this chapter, I kind of put some flash backs here so please tell me if they are good or if I am watching to much Lost lately. =P**

_**And Thank you all that gave me story alerts and favorites, you guys are amazing! **_**_And for the ones that review me I am really grateful again! I have 30 reviews no, so I kind of love you guys. Before I didn't understand with people ask so many reviews, now I do, is awesome receive opinios about your work! so if you guys can,_****_ please keep tell me what you think I love read your oppinions!_**

**_Ittlebitz_ _-**_You last review wasn't rambling, I loved every word, really, the things you notice and your feelings about the story I loved it all! I read your review like a 100 times and I look for everything that you mentioned. It was awesome find the little details that you noticed! Thank you so much for your opinion, it means a lot for me! _;-)

**_badumtiss-_ **Don't worry there is nos beaten up in this chapter! And thank you for you review made me really glad know that you liked my story! I hope you keep liking! -)**_  
><em>**

**_Jocy333- _**_Thank you for your kinds thoughts Jocy, I am better now! And I am glad that you liked my last chapter! I hope you keep liking and telling me what you think! Thank you!_ ;-)

**_ sharion6_9- **Thank you so much! I hope you keep liking my story, sharion69! and yeah Klaine4ever ! ;P

_****MNhummel- ****__**** M****N, yeah James isn't the nicest person on earth! I hope you like this chapter, I tried build the reasons for Blaine insecurites... And I can't wait fo hear yours lot of not-so-good-adjective I don't know very bad words in english, actully I had to search for some for this chapter, so your adjectives for James maybe can be useful in the future! hehehehehe_

_And yeah I also believe that the worse prejudice is in home, my best friend is gay and he run away from my country and he told that didn't hurt so bad have to escape his own country, what really hurt was be reject by his parents. Well but he is great now, reading my fanfictions in france with his pretty french boyfriend, so I guess that yeah, good things always end happening for good people! __And don't be worry I will not spread you secret so thank you for your review! I am happy that you thinks that my story is getting better!_

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, please tell me what you think! **

**~Loli**

**For the ones that suspected that I was actually RIB and that I was writting fanfics in my free time... I'm not, sorry, I don't own glee, I wish I did, but I don't...**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell<strong>

James Anderson, the man that forced Blaine to hide who he was on daily basis, humiliating and mocking him, was there, standing in front of him with a cold beer in his hands, still scary and oppressive as Blaine could remember.

During his entire life, James repressed Blaine, doing it in such a way, that even when Blaine's attraction to boys started to grow stronger and stronger, Blaine continued dating girls, tortuously maintaining his pretense.

James Anderson, wasn't just homophobic, Blaine's dad was the most homophobic man alive. His homophobia was so bad that James made his family move three times when the neighborhood where they lived became unfit for his standards. Which standards? The ones that made James too disgusted by the idea of homosexual people living in his neighborhood. James couldn't stand the thought of gay people living on the same street that he lived, walking their dogs around the local parks or even frequenting the same grocery store that his wife frequented Saturday mornings.

And as if his hate wasn't enough, James never made any attempts to hide or be discrete about his opinions; on the contrary, he always announced them loudly for everybody, even for those that didn't agree with him, like his wife Sarah. She didn't like the way how he spread hate and hurtful words, but she never said that to him, or to anyone. Expressing her opinion could leave Sarah with a black eye and she didn't dare ruin her reputation, or her family's reputation to the shame of gossip about domestic abuse.

Of course that her silence, and those words of hate that surrounded Blaine during his childhood and teenage years made him feel disgusted by his own sexuality. He was so disgusted that the first time he caught himself actually considering that maybe kissing boys could be better than kissing girls Blaine destroyed his room kicking and punching everything that he could reach, even himself, angry with his own sinful thoughts. He hated himself so much that afternoon, thinking in how he would be treated by everybody, how his own father would treat him if he discovered Blaine's sins.

Already at that young age Blaine knew very well how the people of church treated those that don't fit the models of "good Christian" that the pastor always defended.

Blaine never was capable of forgetting this young man that had attended his church years ago. That man was young, good-looking, he even had blond curly hair like the angels in the movies, and Blaine didn't understand how people could treat him so badly. He suffered with some much hate and indifference, especially coming from Blaine's dad. His name was Brian, and while everyone knew something was different about him and whispered behind his back treating him coldly, his dad made sure that the poor man could hear him clearly every time that he screamed how Brian should be ashamed of going to church being a disgusting "Fag" like he was. Blaine was still too young to understand why Brian wasn't capable of changing who he was, the young hazel boy could see that Brian really tried, but didn't do a very good job at it, even going to the church every Sunday, everyone still knew who Brian was and despised him for it.

With the time and the awaking of his desires Blaine began to share a secret connection with Brian. They never spoke but sometimes Blaine was certain that Brian knew his secret. The blond man never did or said anything that actually proves Blaine's suspicions, but the way he occasionally looked to Blaine, with pity and sympathy, made the hazel eyed boy truly believe that the man knew his secret. Blaine and Brian shared the same uncomfortable feeling every time the pastor spoke about the abomination of the love between people of the same gender. Both connected by the same feelings, being suppressed and trying to hide themselves due all the hate and arrogance around them.

Years later Brian left Lima, Blaine never knew where the blond man had gone but until today he sometimes wondered whatever happened to Brian, sympathetically hoping he'd come to terms with life and was now happy. Though some might call Blaine a sap, but the soldier truly believed everyone deserved a happy ending.

Well some people. Blaine wasn't sure if people like his dad deserved one, and it hurt so much feel this way about his own father. He wished that he could tell his dad who he was and be accepted for that. But when he looked at the man who sat in front of him, he knew that it was impossible. Someone that used the words "gay" and "Homosexual" to offend others, someone who was making his son feel humiliated and wrong every time that heard those words, wouldn't change his mind.

So when James began to ask about Blaine's late date, the veteran's stomach twisted. The older man began to question Blaine about how was this girl, if she was hot, she came of a good family, making Blaine extremely uncomfortable, and he couldn't even look his dad on the eyes when the older man asked him if his girl had nice breasts and a nice ass. Blaine just wanted to run, get out of that place, go to his room and breaks everything like he did when he was a child, break things made him felt better that time, maybe it could do the same now.

"You know you need a good girl, a nice girl, not like that one that you used to hang out in high school…what was her name anyway? Sandy? Shanty? Santana? That's right it was Santana! I don't like that girl, if you ask me she looks like a whore." James said finishing another battle of beer.

Blaine wanted scream that Santana wasn't a whore, that she was his best friend, his only friend, but he couldn't. His stomach was burning with rage, his veins were running fire, but somehow James always paralyzed Blaine. The veteran behaved just like his mom did when she was married, when James stared to offend people or scream, she would sit, paralyzed, too afraid to do something.

Sarah almost never raised her voice in front of James. She only did that to warn Blaine to go to his room before some fight with James began. Every time that she ask him to go to his room earlier than the usual, Blaine knew what was about to happen. She had this look on her eyes, full of fear, silently begging for her son hide upstairs and pretend that he wasn't hearing anything. Apparently for James the Bible was pretty clear condemning homosexuality but it didn't have anything condemning domestic violence.

And Blaine may have the same color eyes that his dad had, but the look in them always was just like Sarah's.

"S-she is not a whore dad, Santana is just different." Blaine murmured.

"Different? You know what? People keep saying that other people are just different! There is no different! God made us in his image and resemblance, and those people that claim them self as "different" are just abominations!" James shouted, throwing his arms against the coffee table.

"Abominations like your son!" Blaine thought covering his face with his hands. He could feel his chronic headache coming back. He needed some medication for pain but he wouldn't take them in front of his father, he didn't want to seem weak in front that man, he wouldn't let James know the effect that he had on him.

"So you are going to give me those snack or what?" James casually said picking the snacks of Blaine lap. He stopped his speech about people being different and Blaine actually thought that he would get some peace, but the veteran's mind changed the minute that James began to talk again.

"I love those snacks. Your mother used to hate when I ate those on the couch, such a crabby woman is your mother. She bothers me just like that fag son of Burt Hummel does…" James said, catching Blaine's attention when he mentioned the name "Hummel".

"Burt Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you don't know him; he lives in the other side of the town. He had a heart attack and his faggot son started controlling what he could eat or not. Such a pussy being ordered by a fag! You should see that boy Blaine, everything in him screams "I am cock sucker", he is an abomination of the worst kind, he can't even try to hide what he is. I don't how they let him be a teacher. I wouldn't let him get close to my children, I bet he even abuses some of those innocent kids." James said dispersing words full of hate and disgust. Blaine could see that he meant every word, that James truly believed that Kurt, that wonderful and caring man, could abuse little children.

Blaine's stomach twisted in a mix of pain and anger, he wanted so bad punch James, just beat him senseless until all his rage went away. All those years of induced self hate, violence and repression were coming back while Blaine clenched tightly his fists.

He was about to jump on James when the older man looked at him. His hazel eyes once again paralyzing Blaine, but this time wasn't fear that paralyzed Blaine.

Blaine looked into his father's eyes, wanting to punch him, desiring to do the same things that he did to the enemies on the battle field, but that man in front of him wasn't the enemy, the man in front of him was his dad, and that realization stopped the veteran.

Blaine felt his eyes watering, he knew that could beat crap out of that man, he could even kill James if he wanted to, and hurt so badly be able to look into the eyes of his own dad and want to hurt him. Blaine was familiar to the feeling of hate. He already had felt that kind of hate when he was a teen, but now was different, now the hate came with the realization that he could actually physically hurt James. The veteran knew that he was close to hurting that man, his father, the one that gave him life.

No one could understand how painful was for Blaine to see the same color in James's eyes that was in his own, to hear his tone of voice in James words, that man even had the same curly hair that Blaine did. Only someone who had been in a similar situation could know how excruciating it was for the veteran be able to see himself in the features of the one that he hated.

"I-I'm going to go get more snacks" Blaine said looking away from James's eyes. He couldn't do it, Blaine couldn't hurt James, he wanted so badly, but he still couldn't. That man was his dad after all.

Blaine ran from the live room, a few sad tears fell from his eyes, he needed get away from that place. His dad didn't notice his tears and babbled something about as he turned on the television.

His head was already killing when the veteran when got to the kitchen. His throat was aching from hold sobs, self-hatred was suffocating him in waves again and he couldn't believe what he almost had done. He was so close to actually assaulting his own dad, what kind of monster he was?

Still trembling and holding in painful sobs Blaine grabbed some aspirin opening the fridge for some water, he found a tempting bottle of beer.

Yes, Blaine knew that he shouldn't drink. The veteran knew that drinking made his "condition" worse, but contradictory thoughts started to form in his mind. "How much worse can I get anyway?" He thought, falling even harder into the pit of despair.

It wouldn't be the first time that Blaine used alcohol to feel better. When he was sixteen destroying his room no longer worked anymore to make his anger go away so he began to steal some bottles of beer from his dad. They became pretty useful in making Blaine feel better after hours hearing James's hateful words. So why not? Why not fall back into his old habits of self-destruction to deal with his issues?

"Worked before didn't it? I am already an abomination…Why not?" he thought before took the cold bottle from the fridge. This little voice inside him still was saying to him that he shouldn't, but he was already feeling so bad, so Blaine just took the bottle and poised it at his lips, allowing the cool brew slide down his throat, the liquid quenching his thirst and the alcohol quenching his pain just like he was sixteen.

But of course that the effects of the alcohol wouldn't come without consequences.

After washing his face the veteran went back to the living room where his dad was watching television. The TV was tuned to a loud action movie. James started to speak about something, but the alcohol in Blaine's system made James' voice faded into the background until the only audible sounds were the shots and explosions of the movie, slowly morphing into a regular whoop whoop whoop of helicopter blades and strident gun shots.

Blaine's breathing became deeper and his heart began to beat madly. He began to collapse towards the ground with his eyes open wide, clenching his fists, digging his fingernails into his palms, with his whole body tensed. Blaine mind was carrying him away — carrying Blaine back for the darkest days of his life.

Once again, Blaine was had a gun in his hand, joining his comrades in the middle of a wide expanse of sand. Suddenly, everything turned into chaos and confusion. Shots were fired and explosions boomed, the sand became fire and blood while angry voices screamed him orders. "Run! Hide! Shoot! Dammit! Keep moving Anderson!" the voices said, while the world was taken by flames. Blaine could feel his leg bleeding again, the excruciating pain spreading through his body was back and all around him was horror and death. The screams of the men were atrocious; deafening Blaine's ears and confusing his senses. He couldn't breathe properly, he couldn't run, he couldn't even see, he only could pull the trigger trying to hit faceless targets. His friends were collapsing being swallowed by the sand becoming nothing more than anonymous bodies lost in the hell of the battle field.

When Blaine's palms were starting to bleed he came back to reality. The horror of his friend's bodies disappeared from his mind as the veteran returned from a personal trip to Hell. He was trembling, lying on the floor no longer on the battlefield in his mind.

Realizing where he was, Blaine's first thought was "Shit." He had that flash back in front of his dad. James was there holding a beer watching him with puzzled eyes. The last person that Blaine wanted to witness his flashback was there, standing in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid? Jesus Blaine, it's just a movie." James spoke sitting back on the couch again and rolling his eyes, annoyed by Blaine's "scene".

"S-sorry I-I just…" Blaine began to say, but couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. The adrenaline flowing in his veins but was rapidly being replaced by embarrassment and shame. How he could be that weak, falling on the floor like a freak?

So Blaine ran. He grabbed his phone and ran out of there. He ran as fast as he could, his leg began to hurt again, but he didn't care he just needed get as far away as he could.

Blaine couldn't face his dad, he even couldn't face himself. His dad words kept coming to his mind, "What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Blaine had made a scene, it was just a freaking movie and Blaine had made a scene.

He cursed himself a thousand times before fumbling for his phone and searching for Kurt's name.

"K-Kurt I really need you now, can you meet me? P-please" He said, sobbing.

"Blaine? What happen? Blaine please tell me where you are? Blaine? Blaine!" Was all that the soldier heard before a beep interrupt Kurt's voice and all was suddenly gone.

The phone slipped from Blaine's hands, tumbling to the ground as his body did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual cookies to you! *-* <strong>

**And another thing, WHAT WAS IN THAT BOX? WHY THEY CUT THAT SCENE? OR WAS JUST ME THAT DIDN'T SEE ANY BOX SCENE? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hey guys!_**

**I know, this chapter is beyond late, but my father drag me to my grandmothers house out of the blue and here I don't have internet. Really I spend my days surrounded by goats and sand studying how be a good wife. I already told you how much I hate goats? I really hate, like a lot.**

**I stole my cousin computer to post this chapter, I send this to my beta reader before chirstmas and I hope you guys like it. I will not write anything again until the 20th day of january, when I will be back to my cozy home far from any goat or sand! Sorry guys, I can leave any story with homosexual love in my cousin computer he know how read in english :-(**

_**Well Thank you all that gave me story alerts and favorites, you guys are amazing! **_**_And for the ones that review me I am really grateful! Now I have 3 pages of reviews and that is sooo awesome, all those reviews are fulll of opinions, critics and compliments that make me really happy! _**

**_badumtiss- _**_A gum wrapper paper ring? That is so romantic and ecological at same time! How cooll! I want one too! and thank you Badumtiss for you review! I hope you like this new chapter!_

**_Jocy333- _**_ Thank you for your new review! and yes I will update my other story after the 20th day, is hard write without a beta to help me with my english, but I will try, I swear! I hope you like this chapter! :-)_

**_LopeDogg_- **_Once again, sorry if I can't tell you where I live, like I said, that would be too dangerous. And thank you for your new review, know that you are in love with my story made me really happy! I really hope you keep loving! :-D_

_**MNhummel-** MN, yeah James is awnfull, but persons like him exist, I actually know a lot of people like that, and they are so blind, so full of hate that drive me insane hear their opinions being unable of scream how wrong they are. I live in a sociaty full of prejudice where I can speak what I think so I also keep a lot of dark feelings to myself ..._

_But let stop this way to handle this emotions always keeping all those havy and dark feelings to yourselfes. You said that you do that and I do too, but its hurt so much, so let stop with this, we are not hopeless, are we? We are awesome, in your onw way! ;-)_

_I am really glad that my story play with your klaine heart MN, I hope my writtting keep doing that ! Muito Obrigado (the google translate said that this is thank you, if it isn't sorry...)_

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, please tell me what you think!**

**~Loli**

**For the ones that suspected that I was actually RIB and that I was writting fanfics in my free time... I'm not, sorry, and I don't own glee either, I wish I did, but I don't...**

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screamed for the veteran. After Blaine's desperate call, the hazel eyed man didn't answer any of Kurt's calls or messages, making the young teacher panic with the thought that Blaine could be out there hurt or injured, needing his help.<p>

It had been years since Kurt had felt that worried about someone. The last time that he felt this way, powerless and anxious, was when his dad had a heart attack. The young teacher never handled well this kind of situation, it reminded him too much of his mother's death, how suddenly and inexplicably she was gone. And the thought that Blaine could also disappear from Kurt like his mom did, really scared him. He wouldn't be able to handle it if something like that happen with Blaine.

The veteran was the first good thing that happened in Kurt's life in the past several years. Since the day his mom went out to buy some vegetables and never came back, good things stopped to happen to Kurt. His first kiss was stolen by a violent and closed jock, Kurt never had anyone to slow dance in his prom, he also never went to NY because his dad need help with the hospital bills and a closer college was less expensive.

Kurt was almost to the point calling Santana or Blaine's mother when he finally saw Blaine. The veteran was sat on the pavement some blocks away from his home. Blaine was covering his face with his hands and his body was visibly trembling.

"Blaine! Oh my god Blaine!" the veteran heard Kurt voice calling him, and despite all the adrenalin that was running through his veins, making him feel too dizzy to stand, and the pounding ache in his head, Blaine opened his eyes looking for Kurt. "That angelic voice has to be his" he thought, only Kurt would have such comforting and angelic tone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked still insure, after all that could be another trick of his tired brain.

"Yeah it's me. Oh my god Blaine, what happened?" The young teacher murmured enveloping Blaine with his arms. The young teacher needed to feel Blaine close to him again to make sure that he was fine; that none of the terrible things he had imagined had came true. He hugged Blaine tightly planting small kisses in the veteran's hair, not knowing for sure if he was doing that to comfort Blaine or himself.

Slowly all the dark feelings that Kurt had were being replaced by relief. Blaine wasn't injured, bleeding or dying. "Thank god, Blaine is okay" Kurt thought feeling Blaine's breathing against the curve of his neck.

It was several minutes late, after Kurt had calmed himself down, that the blued eyed man noticed how wrong he was in assuming that Blaine was okay. No, Blaine wasn't physically hurt, but the Kurt never had seen someone looking emotionally devastated as Blaine looked now, with his eyes red from crying, trembling, and smelling like alcohol.

"Blaine what happened with you?" Kurt said putting their foreheads together to look into Blaine's eyes.

"I am such a mess Kurt" Blaine whispered, lost in the worried blue of Kurt eyes. The veteran could see concern and love in those eyes, but he didn't feel like he deserved those feelings. Why someone would feel like that for him? For an abomination like him?

"Calm down I will take care of you" Kurt said kissing him lightly on the forehead. It was getting dark, but someone still could see them there so Kurt decided they should go somewhere else; somewhere more private.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think the middle of the street is the best place for me to help you." Kurt said wrapping Blaine with his arms and putting the veteran inside of his car. Blaine was starting to come back to his normal self, just to feel even more ashamed of himself. If making a scene in front of his dad wasn't enough to embarrass him to death, looking that vulnerable in front of Kurt was.

While Kurt was driving they didn't speak a single word. The young teacher didn't ask any questions or tell Blaine where they were going, he was giving Blaine time to recover. Sure, the blued eyed man had thousands of questions like "Why does Blaine smelled like alcohol?" or "What made him drink?" and "Why he didn't answer his phone?" but he was waiting to the right time to ask them. The only interaction between Kurt and Blaine during that drive was the light touch of Kurt's hand pressing into Blaine's to show him that everything was fine and he was safe.

Kurt parked in the field that his mom had shown him years ago and where they had their late date, far away from judging looks, hate and gossip. Like he did on that first night, Kurt put a blanket on the ground and waited for Blaine join him. This was the place that made Kurt feel better when he was down. Here he felt safe, protected from the ugliness of the world, and in that moment Blaine really seemed like he need those same things.

"Why aren't you asking a thousand questions?" Blaine whispered as Kurt wrapped his arms around him bringing him close.

"Believe me, I will" Kurt said, giving Blaine a small smile "But I need that you be comfortable enough to answer those questions and I can't imagine a better place to make you feel safer than this, the place that my mom showed, the place where I had the most amazing date of my life." Kurt concluded looking in Blaine's eyes while the veteran felt his eyes watering.

Blaine didn't understand why he was almost crying again, Kurt was right this was the best place to make him feel better. Here he was far from his dad and that small town full of closed minded people, so why did he feel like crying again? He was safe now, in Kurt's field, in their field. He didn't know if he was almost crying again because of the way he was feeling, finally safe in Kurt's embrace, or due the genuine caring that the hazel eyed man could hear in the young teacher words.

The truth was that Blaine had been holding those dark feelings in for so long, that actually having someone wanting to listen to them made all that he had repressed come to surface. As result there was Blaine, painfully holding sobs again.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened Blaine?" Kurt asked, while Blaine choked on a sob, now was the time, Blaine would tell Kurt everything, and he was sure that after hearing him Kurt would leave him, runaway from all the mess that was his life.

Kurt kissed his forehead again trying to calm the veteran, their fingers lacing together.

"M-My dad, he came see me today." Blaine said, remembering the cold gaze in his dad's hazel eyes, annoyed by his flash back.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine even closer, like he did with one of his little students when they were scared and he was trying to comfort them.

"He just, just…. God Kurt he said such terrible things" Blaine said burying his face in Kurt neck, looking desperately for some comfort, and feeling vulnerable before he continued, "He s-said that Santana was a whore and started this speech about God and people being abominations…"

"He's religious?" Kurt questioned already feeling his stomach twist, it was pretty oblivious about what kind of "abomination" Blaine's dad had spoke about to leave Blaine in that state.

Blaine rolled his eyes thinking in how "being religious" didn't fit his dad, he wasn't simply religious, he was almost fanatic, always turning Blaine's feelings and desires into sins and self hate.

"He is fanatic Kurt, if he knew all the feelings and desires that I have he would think that I am a disgusting sinner" Blaine said remembering how his dad's face twisted in a mask of disgust and hate every time that he said or heard the word "gay" or "homosexual".

"You came out? Was that what happened?" Kurt whispered already imagining Blaine's dad as a monster.

"No I didn't come out…I am not that brave Kurt, I am not brave as you are" Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt fearing what the blued eyed man would do when he told Kurt what his dad said about him.

"He was saying such horrible things about Santana, and I was so angry about it, but I didn't defend her Kurt. I was weak. I didn't defend my best friend" Blaine murmured thinking how wonderful Santana was, and how she had took every opportunity that she had in the past years to defend him and Sarah from James's humiliations.

"I didn't have the guts to do it, Kurt, to defend Santana, but then he started to talk about your dad…" Blaine began to spoke before be interrupt by Kurt.

"My dad?" The blue eyed man asked. "What did this asshole said about my dad?" the young teacher thought, after all no one messed with the Hummel's.

"He said that he was a pussy for eating what you buy for him, that he should be ashamed to have a fag son like you and that you probably abuse your students" Blaine confessed already loosening his arms around Kurt, if the blue eyed man decided leave, now was the time. Blaine wouldn't judge him for it, he didn't feel like he deserve Kurt or his kindness

"He called me Fag and said that I-I abuse my students?" Kurt gasped feeling his blood turning to fire in his veins. He wanted to punch James, say horrible things to him, and show him what the "fag" was capable of doing. But then Kurt looked at Blaine, and the veteran wasn't looking to him anymore, he was trying to hide tears as he loosened up his arms around Kurt's waist. Blaine was ready to let Kurt go, he didn't expect that the blued eyed boy wanted be with him after discovering how twisted his family was.

Kurt noticed how devastated Blaine was and still was able to be altruistic enough to give Kurt a chance to escape all the problems that he would bring to Kurt's life, made the young teacher fall for him even more.

"Hey, Blaine, look at me" Kurt said cupping Blaine's face making the veteran look into his eyes again. Tears were falling of Blaine's eyes and he couldn't understand why Kurt was still there. Why he didn't leave him after hearing James's offensive words.

"I am not leaving you Blaine. Do you hear me? I am not leaving you." Kurt said looking intensely in Blaine's eyes.

"W-why not? You didn't heard what my dad said? He said that you abuse little children Kurt, that you are disgusting!" Blaine said. Part of him wanted Kurt to leave. In his mind the young teacher deserved so much more than him, and he didn't want bring Kurt into the mess that his life was.

"Yeah YOUR dad said, not you!" Kurt said and grabbing Blaine shoulders, "You think that I'm some kind of creep that abuses kids?"

"O-Of course not! You are wonderful Kurt you would never do something like that!" Blaine gasped scared that Kurt could actually consider that he could think something like that about him.

"And you think that I am disgusting? That this -" Kurt said before chastely kissing Blaine's lips, "This is disgusting?"

"No! You are not disgusting, this is not disgusting!" Blaine panted.

"So I don't care what your dad says or not" Kurt murmured seeming genuine in his words. He hated all the words that James had spoke about him, but he wouldn't lose Blaine due his father behavior. Kurt would fight for Blaine, with his dad, with the whole word if he needed, the veteran was worth it, Kurt was sure of that.

"You are wonderful, you know that? What I did to deserve someone like you?" Blaine said. He still couldn't believe that Kurt wasn't leaving him, that was the logical thing to do, runaway from the problems, from all that mess, that was what Blaine had done his entire life, escape things before they get worse, and Kurt was so brave and wonderful for being strong enough to not do the same.

"What did you do? You were born, Blaine, you were just born…" Kurt said gently touching Blaine's cheek with his fingertips treasuring the veteran's factures. The young teacher's eyes and actions were expressing how wonderful Blaine was, perfect for him.

And see all those feelings in Kurt eyes and sensation Kurt's fingertips in his cheek, made Blaine closed his eyes. That simple gesture, that slightly touch and those words made everything feel so incredibly right.

Kurt's actions carried so much love and Blaine almost couldn't believe, he had meet Kurt just a few weeks ago, and the young teacher already had filled Blaine with more tenderness than he'd felt in whole life. The veteran was feeling alive again in Kurt arms, treasured, all the repression, the numbness and self hate were being washed by Kurt's kindness and warmth.

For the first time in years Blaine actually believe that nothing was wrong with him, that he was born perfect. For the first time in a long time, Blaine didn't feel like he had been born with some kind of disease, like the pastor in his church always insinuated that gay people were born with, something that turn men into sinful abominations, Blaine just felt right, loved.

"That was all that happened? You dad just insulted me?" Kurt asked. Blaine was already feeling more comfortable and maybe now was time to find out what leaved Blaine in that state and why he smelled like alcohol.

"No after he said that about you I-I just wanted to punch him. All the self hate, all those dark feelings were taking over my body and I just wanted scream at him, punch him... I don't know, do something that would make him feel bad as he made me feel in all the past years." Blaine confessed.

"But you didn't right? You didn't punch him or anything right?" Kurt asked worried. What Blaine had done?

"No I didn't, I couldn't, I looked to him and I saw myself. His eyes, his hands, his hair, we look so much alike. And then I drank a beer… I know that I am not supposed to do that, but I just needed so badly, but then I had this flash back and my dad witnessed it and he became annoyed because I was behaving like a freak, it was just a freaking movie after all." Blaine said feeling his stomach twist remembering dad's words "What hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt didn't know what to do, Blaine was once again falling apart in front of him and before he manage say anything Blaine spoke again.

" Why Kurt? Why do I have to look like the one that I hate the most?" Blaine asked feeling his throat ache with sobs.

"Why do I still l-love him Kurt? Why can't I stop loving someone that hurt me so much?" Blaine said with salty tears rolling down his cheeks again, he didn't know if he was asking that to Kurt, God or even to himself. Blaine was just too tired and he just wanted know why. Why he still loved James, after all the humiliations, the lies, the pretense, why he still loved that man?

Kurt didn't have a proper answer, he didn't know what he would have done if his own dad had rejected him. Burt always there to support him, and the young teacher didn't know what Blaine was going trough. So trying to express how sorry he was Kurt held Blaine again, held him even tighter this time, so much that if he did any tighter the veteran would have struggled to breathe properly.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. So, so sorry" Kurt finally managed say.

Kurt kept whispering kind words into Blaine hair, over and over, like a mantra, gently trying to get Blaine back to himself, trying rescue him from the darkness. Trying to bring back the shining light that Kurt had saw in Blaine's eyes during their first date.

Kurt let Blaine cry, until Blaine thought that he couldn't cry anymore, until his body hurt with exhaustion. He cried for the love of his father and for knowing that James wouldn't love him anymore if knew who he truly was, he cried for all the friends that he lost in the battle field, and in the end he was crying for his own choices .

After all those tears Blaine started to feel something close to relief. His body was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep there, in Kurt arms in that field, in their field. But Kurt didn't want sleep in that field, Blaine needed a cozy bed and some food, and even with all the weird things that he had in his truck, he couldn't provide what Blaine really needed in that field.

"You want sleep at my place?" Kurt asked slipping his fingers around Blaine's arms to untangle their bodies a little.

"No I don't want to leave. And besides did you forget that you live with Santana, what we would say to her?" Blaine said.

"I didn't forget Blaine, but we could make some excuse, I can say that I found you in the street and gave you a ride. You can tell Santana about the flash back thing at least, she will understand." Kurt spoke, spending some time with Santana could be something good for Blaine; she was his best friend and it would help him and probably make him feel better.

"Alright if that is what you want" Blaine whimpered letting go of Kurt waist to walk back to the car.

As drove back to Lima, Kurt began to practicing a lie to tell Santana and not raise anyone's suspicions. Seeing Kurt doing that made Blaine sick. He knew that the young teacher was doing that to protect him, but Blaine didn't want Kurt to lie for him. He was just too tired of all those lies and pretenses.

"Here we are. Look! Her room light is turned off, maybe she is already sleeping" Kurt said, parking his car.

Blaine nodded and accompanied Kurt while him open the front door trying to not make any noise. Oddly the live room was empty and quiet. Apparently Santana's fight with Rachel in the kitchen was one of their epic fights that made everybody run far as they could to escape the "cosas malas" that Santana would say and do.

"Poor Rachel" Kurt thought before dropping his keys on the coffee table. He was already going upstairs with Blaine when they were surprised by a female figure coming from the kitchen. The female figure was Santana holding a cup of warm milk.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Santana asked surprised by Blaine sudden appearance, she just had an epic fight with Rachel about how Rachel's vegan food was occupying the entire fridge and wasn't expecting see her best friend.

"I found him in-" Kurt began to lie before being interrupted by Blaine grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I am here to spend the night with Kurt" the veteran said looking in his best friend's eyes without any hesitation, or fear.

"WHAT?" Santana screamed almost dropping her warm milk.

"I said that I am here to spend the night with my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine repeated bringing Kurt even closer.

Blaine was really tired of lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual cookies to you! *-* <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

**_Hey guys!_**

**Guess who is back? Yeah me! I am back to my home****, where there isn't goats or sand just peace and my computer where I can write whatever I want! :D**

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter, well I don't know if you guys will like,I hope so, but I am a little insecure about it, you guys probably already notice that, but I always ended putting some angst in my chapters and then I put some awarkness and well, sometimes it work, and sometimes don't and I really hope that this chapter work...**

**Well, again, I have a lot to thank you guys, yours favorites, story alerts and reviews, wow they just make so happy, really you don't know how many times you made my day better! :)**

**_badumtiss- _**_I am happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! And yeah, Kurt is around and I think that he will keep fighting for Blaine, don't you agree with me? ;P_

**_Jocy333- _**_ owww thank you Jocy333, you made me blush here, really I am red like a cherry right now. I hope you like this chapter too! ;)_

_**MNhummel- **__You are so kind, but I already said that didn't I? ;P __I am so happy that my story caused such an emotional response in you, not that I like the fact that you cried, but is so amazing for me move people with words..._

_ I always thought that my story wouldn't be succed because my vocabulary is limitaded since I am not writting in my native languague and that still is a huge obstacle for my writtining, sometimes is so hard write and create in english, but read reviews like the ones that you always give me motivate me! Think that there is people out there wanting read my story, wow that is what make me wanna cry of happiness, and you are part of that MN, so thank you, really, just thank you__. :)_

**_KurtSummer_ **_ Thank you so much, your complimenst were so kind and sweet! And know that you read my story since the beggining and that you enjoyed, wow that made me really happy! I am glad that my limited vocabulary didn't scare you yet, and i hope you keep liking my story and telling me what you think! ;)_

**Well that's all, I hope you guys enjoy your reading, please tell me what you think!**

**~Loli**

**p.s- ****Oh another thing, I am writting a new story, is called Behind the enemy's lines, and well if you had the time too, can you give it a chance? Is a very controversial fic, really I am already receiving hate messages for it, but I will keep posting, and you guys know my work, so I thought that maybe you can trust me enough to go beyond the first chapter and tell me what you think about without be rude or anything...******

* * *

><p>Blaine still was holding Kurt's hand when Santana's expression changed from one of shock to an unreadable on that began to worry him. The veteran knew his best friend; her expression was never unreadable and her emotions were always stamped on her face, showing what she was feeling and thinking. To see that blank expression after one of the most important confessions of his life made Blaine's stomach twist with fear. Blaine couldn't lose Santana; his lies couldn't cost that much, could they?<p>

Thinking about the cost of his lies distracted Blaine, and he didn't notice how Santana crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight at him and Kurt. The young teacher noticed though. He had never seen that look on Santana either, but he knew that crossed arms couldn't be a good sign. And while he was desperately trying to not look scared and stay strong for Blaine, he couldn't deny that he feared "cosas malas".  
>Santana spoke several minutes later, still trying to put her thoughts in order but finally breaking the awkward and uncomfortable silence that filled the room after Blaine's confession.<p>

"Can we talk in private, Blaine?" Santana asked. She usually called him hobbit or Blainey; when she didn't do that, Blaine got a little worried.

"Sure. Can you give us a moment?" Blaine asked, turning to face his boyfriend before give him a reassuring squeeze on his hand and whispering "It's okay, you can go. I need talk with Santana alone."

Kurt quietly whispered, "Are you sure?" and after receiving an affirmative answer, went to his room. He didn't want to, but he understood that Blaine and Santana needed to talk, so he managed to ignore his urges to stay at Blaine's side and defend him from all the pain and suffering that Blaine could face.

...

"So since when?" Santana asked Blaine with an inquiring look, pointing to Kurt's room after the young teacher closed his door.

"Since when am I with Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously, looking to his best friend for an answer.

With a quiet yes, she sat on the couch and placed her cup of warm milk on the coffee table between them.

"Well… technically we had our first date yesterday." Blaine answered apprehensively, rubbing his nape.

Santana's eyebrows twisted, and shot up in surprise.

"Oh my god! So you were Kurt's 1 am hook up?" Santana gasped, feeling kind of proud of Kurt. She thought he had spent the night before with one of the decadent forty year old closeted guys that frequented Lima's gay bar, not with a gorgeous man like Blaine.

"Wait we d-didn't do that, I wasn't his hook up…we just talked!" Blaine said, blushing furiously, his face turning deep crimson just with the thought of doing something more than kiss Kurt.

"Yeah, right! You two just talked the whole night. Is that why Kurt was shining like a freaking Tinkerbell this morning? Without saying a word, he was screaming 'I got some last night'" Santana said with a mocking tone, remembering her talk with Kurt and how he looked like he just had the most amazing night of his life when she talked with him.

"I swear we just kissed! Our hands didn't travel south of the equator!" Blaine gasped, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The thought of being intimate with Kurt had certainly already crossed the veteran's mind, especially after Blaine noticed how much skin Kurt's outfits showed and how tight Kurt's jeans were. But talking out loud about it still made Blaine feel like a teen girl blushing furiously with embarrassment at his own thoughts.

"South of the equator? What are you, a high school girl? You can't even say it!" Santana mocked laughing. She couldn't help it; the look on Blaine face was too hilarious for the Latina girl to handle. The way he was blushing and stuttering was too much; she had to mock him.

"I am not like a high school girl! I am a veteran of war and you should show some respect to me!" Blaine said trying to stop Santana's laughing and hiding his embarrassment, but of course he didn't; Santana knew him too well and she could see his awkwardness even behind his grown man/veteran of war act. Blaine could try pulling that act however many times he wanted to, he could be gay, bi, purple, or green and Santana still would see the small town boy that he was.  
>No matter who he was, the Latina girl would always see him as the short boy that defended her on their first day of school when some bully mocked her for talking Spanish with her mom. Since that day, he became not only her friend, but her best friend.<p>

"Yeah a veteran that cannot say the word sex, hand job or blowjob. I bet you can't even say blowjob, can you Blainey?" Santana said, playfully raising an eyebrow and mocking her best friend like she did in the old times, way before he became shattered by the war, before James turned his life into a hell and forced him to run away, in the days where no lies existed between them and Blaine always smiled like he really meant it.  
>Seeing his best friend mocking her in that way, Blaine knew everything was fine, the unreadable expression was gone, his best friend's playfull smile was back. He knew he wouldn't lose her now.<p>

"Blow job! Blow job! See? I can say it!" Blaine said poking his best friend while he sat beside her on the couch. He laid his head on the old couch and turned his face to Santana, watching her features glow as she laughed and showed her white polished teeth. He couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes uponseeing that smile.

The veteran couldn't even put into words how much he had missed her. Though they had reunited days ago after years without see each other, in this moment, on that couch laughing and being embarrassed about sex, they really found each other again.

The other times they shared had left a bittersweet taste behind, and it was so great to be together again; they could hug and talk like old times, but at the same time, things weren't like old times; there was something between them, something that they couldn't put a finger on, but that had kept them apart.

The unspoken guilt in their hearts prevented their relationship from being like it used to be. Both Santana and Blaine regretted things in their past, but they never had talked about it; the memories of their friendship had been connected to a trap of "what ifs", "I should have" and a lot of "could have been".

"What if I had told to Santana? What if I hadn't gone to the war and left her behind, and could hug her without feeling guilty now?" Blaine had thought.

Santana had tortured herself, lost in thoughts of "I could had prevented him from being injured and traumatized if I had tried stop him from enlisting?" or "I should have asked him why he was so desperate to leave his town; why I just didn't call the police when I saw the first bruises on him and Sarah?"

But finally they were no longer trapped in those lies and regrets anymore, because in that moment they once more were just two best friends sat in a couch mocking each other and having fun. After all those years fearing the lost her best friend in the battle field Santana could finally understand the reasons why Blaine had gone to the war as the hazel eyed veteran finally could be truthful with his best friend about himself.

"I missed you" Blaine whispered lacing his fingers with Santana. He looked at her smile and felt his eyes water. Her dark brown eyes were full of warmth, just the eyes of the little Latina girl that Blaine had saved from the bullies in kindergarten, the eyes he played with and shared secrets with.

"I missed you too hobbit," she said with her voice cracking as she wrapped her long arms around Blaine's shoulders and pull him into a hug, whispering "You have no idea how much."

"But, one quick thing!" Santana said, breaking their hug and giving Blaine a serious look.

"Don't you dare hurt Kurt; do you understand me Hobbit? Don't hurt that boy." Santana said raising a finger and doing her badass Lima Height's pose.

"I wouldn't. I know that I told you that I just went on a date with him last night, but he already helped me so much and I really like him a lot. I would even use the L world if I didn't know that it's insane say something like that after one date." Blaine said. He couldn't still understand how Kurt didn't give up of him after this afternoon or after hearing his dad's words, but knew that their relationship was his chance for happiness and he would try his hardest not to mess up everything.

"Wow the L word? We are talking about licking, or lemonade right? You can't be talking about you know…" Santana said, making a little mimic to illustrate what she meant.

"Love? Yes Santana, I am talking about love, but at same time I am not, okay? It is too soon and I don't want scare Kurt or rush him or anything. I am kind of new to dating guys and it's better I don't screw up everything by rushing things" Blaine said seriously before a teasing smile crossed his face and he spoke again.

"Are you kidding me? Licking? That was the first word that you thought with L?" the veteran said, mocking his best friend and making her laugh again.

"There were a lot of guys out there that would enjoy my line of thought very much!" Santana grinned before give Blaine a fake superior look.

"Now go back to the elf upstairs; he probably is thinking that I making "cosas malas" with you," the Latina girl said, giving emphasis to "cosas malas" with her infamous killer look.

"You would do such thing with me?" Blaine cried, winking before getting up off the couch.

"Yeah keep thinking in that way, it makes it easier for me to attack you while you are sleeping," the Latina girl said smirking.  
>Blaine laughed in response and started to climb the stairs going to Kurt's room. Blaine was so happy; he had so much to tell to Kurt, so much to celebrate about that his excitement almost made him miss his best friend talking to him once more.<p>

"Hey Blaine, you know what?" Santana said before the curly head went to Kurt's room.

"What?" Blaine answered, looking to the thoughtful look on his best friend face.

"Now that I think about it, it makes total sense that you're gay, you know. Being friends with a hot girl like me all those years without try anything never made any sense, just being gay, very, very gay."

* * *

><p><strong>Well if you read until here you totally deserve cupcakes, so here is it, Virtual cupcakes for you!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I know, I know this is my first update in weeks, but my life is really mess up right now, my dad was fired, I am really sick, my stomach hurts, I began to take painkillers and antidepressants , I had to move and my molars teeths are showing up. Yep, great way to start the year huh? **_

_**Anyway, I hope that the shamefully fluffy chapter compensate my lack of updates in the past weeks (**And you guys were thinking that Don't Tell was an endless angst weren't you? ;P ) ** and thank you so much for the feedback in the last chapter,** I think I never received so much reviews before, w****__****hat leave us with two options, or my last chapter was really good or you guys really missed me…****_

_**** So I am guessing here…****_

_****You guys really missed me that much huh? ;P****_

_****Lots of love,****_

_****~Loli****_

__p.s - The answers for your lovely reviews will be after the chapter…. Yep, down there ...__

__p.s.2- I have a tumblr now, loli94(.)tumblr(.)com ... And yeah I am shamefully self promotiong here...sorry. ;p__

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell chapter 12<strong>

Kurt was pressed against the headboard and clutching a pillow to his chest, not knowing if he should try to hear what Blaine and Santana were talking about. Inside of the blue eyed man's head, he had already played thousands of different scenarios of how Blaine's conversation could go, and once again, he didn't manage to repress his internal pessimistic Drama Queen tendencies, making all those different scenarios almost always end in a bad way with a lot of "cosas malas".

He knew that Santana was a person who accepted homosexuality; she had defended him on more than one occasion, and she always had this strange and really suspicious puppy look towards Brittany. But still, there was so many variables since the subject now was her friendship with Blaine. He had lied to her, and Kurt already was pretty sure why Blaine had gone to the war; maybe Santana ended up too hurt , because after all, she suffered a lot through the years waiting from Blaine and worrying if he would come back alive from the war, and never truly understanding his reasons for going in the first place.

But all Kurt's fears faded away when Blaine entered his room, and he was greeted with Blaine's watery eyes and the huge smile splayed across his face.

"She accepted me… us," Blaine said, looking so relieved and light that Kurt couldn't help but smile hearing those words.

He knew that feeling, the feeling of being accepted. Kurt suffered a lot with hate and prejudice, but he also knew what it feels like be accepted by the ones that he loved. Burt taught him that; despite his love of mechanics and football teams everywhere, he still was kind and supportive, surprising everyone in that small town when he accepted his son's sexuality.

Kurt didn't know if James Anderson would react in that way; actually he was almost positive that he wouldn't, from how Blaine had acted. He also didn't have any idea how Sarah would react, but knowing that Santana had accepted Blaine was a start, and the most amazing one at that.

"Of course she did! She wouldn't risk lose someone as amazing as you!" Kurt grinned at how happy Blaine looked. He just wished that he could stop time in that moment, with this Blaine who was feeling accepted, loved, and happy. He knew that the hazel eyed man would face obstacles, and that being who he was wouldn't be easy, but he just wished that the world would fix itself in that moment, before Blaine had to face how ugly the world could be.

Blaine sat on the bed, throwing himself onto the white pillow in Kurt's lap. Both giggled a little before falling into a happy silence, just savoring the look that they shared as blue met hazel in warm gaze.

"I am so happy, I have my best friend again Kurt," Blaine whispered as Kurt smiled and played with the curls on top of Blaine head.

"I am happy for you, _dear_ _boyfriend," _Kurt mocked, giving a special emphasis to the word boyfriend, playing with the way how Blaine had called him it in front of Santana.

"I didn't rush things or anything when I said that to Santana, right? I-I just… I don't know, I just thought that we were and…" Blaine nervously tried to explain himself before Kurt interrupted him by chastely kissing Blaine's lips.

"You are so cute," Kurt mocked Blaine's embarrassment playfully placing another peck on Blaine's lips, too amused by his boyfriend cuteness. Of course he didn't have any problem being Blaine's boyfriend; he just wanted play with him a little. The hazel eyed boy was just so innocent and charming as a real small town boy should be.

"Oh my god, Santana is right- I am just like a high school girl!" Blaine shouted, turning crimson and hiding his face in embarrassment in the white colored pillow placed in his boyfriend lap.

"Oohh you are not like a high school girl! I would never date a high school girl!" Kurt said blissfully, starting to place thousands of soft kisses on ticklish boyfriend's neck, forcing Blaine to look to him again.

"Kurt Hummel, you are evil." Blaine said, facing his boyfriend and enjoying all the small details that he could see in Kurt's face being that close to him.

They were just a few inches apart, savoring the proximity between them and the way hazel was meeting blue and how good that felt. It didn't take long for their lips to meet, at first with small and playful kisses until Blaine pulled Kurt closer, placing his hands on the nape of Kurt's neck, turning their playfully pecks into a long and full kiss.

They kissed until they both ran out of breath and Kurt pulled away, not believing that he actually had kissed someone in that position.

"Did we just kiss Spiderman style?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I think we did…" Kurt said thoughtfully before laughing a little, and concluding, "But you definitely were Mary Jane here."

"Of course I was Mary Jane; you are the hero here, always saving me from myself …" Blaine murmured moved smiling a little.

The veteran really felt like Kurt had saved him. Blaine didn't know what he would do if Kurt hadn't found him after his meeting with James; in fact he didn't want even want to think about what he would have done if the blue eyed teacher wasn't there to give him strength and support.

"Stop making me blush, red is not my color," Kurt whimpered, looking away and trying to hide the way his face had turned red at hearing Blaine call him his hero.

Kurt never was anybody's hero before; everyone always saw him as the abomination or the victim, and the young teacher couldn't help the warm feeling that grew in his chest noticing how the man, who laid in his lap, admired him.

"Who's the cute one now?" Blaine teased, looking to his boyfriend's blushing face before receiving a small bitch face that didn't last too long since Kurt couldn't help but smile looking at Blaine's happy expression.

"I think I should take a bath," the hazel eyed man murmured, playing with this small lock of chestnut hair that had fallen over Kurt's forehead.

"I think that I have something that will fit in you in my closet," Kurt said, thinking of the sweat pants that Finn had left behind.

"Where is the bathroom?" Blaine asked getting up.

"In that door, my room is a suite," Kurt said, pointing to the door beside his bed that Blaine thought to be another closet; after all, Kurt did have a lot of clothes.

"Really? Why did Santana gave you the suite?" Blaine wondered.

"I used to spend hours in the shower getting ready, and if she didn't give me the suite she would have had to get ready in the kitchen sink to get to work on time," Kurt chuckled while opening his closet doors and looking for the sweat pants.

Blaine stood there watching his boyfriend look for something for him, just enjoying the feeling of intimacy that filled the room; he wouldn't admit that to Kurt, but he couldn't help but imagining that someday they would share a home and have more of these light conversations about trivial and everyday stuff.

Kurt finally found the sweat pants and a T shirt that would fit Blaine and gave them to him, not missing the opportunity to tease his boyfriend about the way how he would have to roll the pants a little due his stature.

Hearing Kurt's comment, Blaine made some explanation about his stature being a family thing before going to the shower and leaving Kurt behind laughing as he placed himself in a comfortable position on his bed.

Blaine didn't spend much time in the shower, and soon he was coming back wearing Finn's sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

Kurt smiled, noticing how his boyfriend's curls were falling free on his forehead. He needed to convince Blaine to use less gel in his hair otherwise he wouldn't see more of that cute/sexy look.

"I so need gel right now!" Blaine said while running his hand through his hair.

"You so don't need gel right now, in fact, I was here thinking of an evil plan to stop you from using all that gel" Kurt mused aloud.

"Wow you wouldn't do such thing…" Blaine murmured as he crawled into Kurt's bed and cuddled up to him just like a little cat would do.

"Someone here likes to be the big spoon…" Kurt teased, enjoying very much how Blaine was wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about," Blaine said softly. He was so happy; he never had been that close to another man, cuddling and teasing, and everything was just perfect. A millions times better than his fantasies, because now it was reality and Kurt was there, not some faceless dream man.

"Yeah, right!" Kurt said before breathing the intoxicating smell of fresh soap coming from his boyfriend.

"You smell so good" Kurt whispered, closing his eyes and making Blaine blush furiously.

"I-It's your soap and shampoo" Blaine murmured, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, speaking of that, I need take a shower too," Kurt said, and began to get up before a pair of strong arms laid him down again.

"Don't! I want cuddle! Don't make me force you!" Blaine whined, holding Kurt next to him.

"Yeah and what you are going to do? Tie me up here?" Kurt teased.

"I can do worse…" Blaine said as a playful smile crossed his face. If Kurt could to play that game, he could too.

"Yeah? Like what? Tie me up usin-" Kurt tried to tease before being interrupted by Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed the blue eyed teacher, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him as close to himself as was possible. In the first seconds, Kurt was frozen; that was the first time that Blaine had initiated a kiss, not counting the desperate kiss at the convenience store, and it was perfect. Not desperate, just wonderful and heated.

Kurt's mind began to go a million miles a minute, and for once he didn't care if he didn't finish his teasing statement, because wow, this was the best kiss of his life. He never wanted to leave Blaine's arms, and that was the reason why Kurt almost whimpered when suddenly Blaine's lips weren't there anymore.

"See? I have my methods," Blaine teased, flushing red but still in a better state that the man under him.

"Oh my God, where is the small town boy that blushed just at the thought of sharing a blanket?"

"I think you turned him in a monster…" Blaine playfully said as he placed all this small kisses along Kurt's jaw.

"Oh God, I really created a monster, didn't I?" Kurt said, putting his hand over his mouth pretending to be shocked.

"Yes you did" Blaine chuckled, leaning to another kiss.

And this kiss turned into a more heated kiss in so much less time than the last one. Kurt responded to it almost immediately, beginning clutch at Blaine's hair, pulling the veteran even closer.

Blaine hummed with appreciation as he felt how much Kurt also wanted him closer. The veteran just couldn't get enough of that proximity, he just want feel more of Kurt, make sure that he was real, that this wasn't one of his fantasies. After years of loneliness, it was almost unbelievable for Blaine to share a moment like that with someone.

They kept kissing for what seemed like forever, in a messy way, full of tongue and teeth, and this need to be closer and closer as some whimpers and embarrassing noises came from their throats, not that anyone at this point could say who it was that whimpered and who hadn't, they just lost in themselves to each other.

A little voice in Blaine's head kept reminding him of what he had said to Santana earlier that night, that he wanted to take things slow, so Blaine tried to slow things down, he really did, kissing with less intensity, less tongue. But then Kurt pulled the veteran even closer, dominating the kiss, and Blaine's blood just stopped going to his brain. All the little voices in his head telling him to slow down were suddenly replaced by his primal instincts, which screamed to him to keep kissing and touching as if there was no tomorrow.

Blaine was feeling waves of what seemed like fire all over his body, spreading, growing, craving, and he could feel that the man under him also shared his excitement, being in the same messy condition as him. But when Blaine was ready to give up, to surrender and just be consumed by this fire as things become more and more intense, Kurt pulled apart.

"W-we really should slow down…" Kurt said breathless and flushed.

"A-alright… Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, trying to contain the disappointed expression that crossed his face, thinking that he probably had ruined everything by doing something strange while they kissed or making some weird noise.

"No! You didn't anything wrong, actually, you were doing everything right, too right." Kurt assured him.

"Oh" Blaine murmured understanding what Kurt meant.

"It's not like I am a prudish virgin or anything but I-" Kurt began to explain, but he soon stopped, noticing the uncomfortable expression that crossed Blaine's face upon hearing the world "virgin".

"Not that there is anything wrong with being virgin!" Kurt gasped, wanting kick himself; it was obvious by Blaine's expression that he was a virgin- he had told Kurt that he haven't even kissed a guy before, for goodness sakes, so how the hell he would have had sex?

"You are virgin, aren't you?" Kurt concluded, embarrassingly burying his face one Blaine's chest.

"I did it once," Blaine said, embarrassed at his answer and already cursing himself for saying that.

"You did?" Kurt said, raising his head in surprise. Maybe he didn't offend Blaine after all with that talk about virgins.

"With a girl… She was my kind of girlfriend in high school and I thought that if maybe I tried, you know, to have sex with her, I would discover that I wasn't gay after all…" Blaine confessed, feeling like he was the most pathetic guy on earth.

"Wow…" Kurt murmured, absorbing the new information. Blaine had sex with a girl? If Kurt needed a something to calm himself down, he had gotten it with that disturbing mental image.

But soon that Kurt came back from his trip of disturbing mental images that involuntarily filled his head, he noticed how embarrassedBlaine looked, and knowing how low the veteran's self-esteem was, Kurt spoke.

"Well I already did something like that too…" The blued eyed man confessed, biting his lip.

"You slept with a girl too?" Blaine asked, incredulous.

"No! I didn't have sex with her; we just made out a little…" Kurt said, remembering his failed attempt to become straight that ended with him making out with Brittany.

"She was you girlfriend?" Blaine asked, astonished. Kurt Hummel, the proud and 100% gay Kurt Hummel, also tried to be straight. Knowing that made Blaine feel a lot better about his past.

"No! I never dated Brittany- we just made out in my basement!" Kurt answered rolling his eyes with the thought of have Brittany as his girlfriend; she was sweet but not really Kurt's type.

"Brittany? Like Brittany the pretty blond that also lives here?" Blaine asked, feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah that one" Kurt answered, too amused by Blaine's jealousy and not missing a chance to tease him. "And you know what? Until today, sometimes she sneaks in my room and we remember the old times!" Kurt said, mocking his boyfriend that for a fraction of second had this shocked expression on his face, before notice that Kurt was just making fun of him.

"Very funny, very funny…" Blaine said as he rolled his eyes and lay beside Kurt.

"You should have seen you face! You actually believed for a second that Britt and I had an affair!" Kurt said, unable to contain his laughter; Blaine's face was just too funny.

"I just don't like the thought of anyone with you, even if that anyone has boobs." Blaine confessed, blushing furiously. He was feeling so childish.

"You think that I like the thought of someone with you? Touching you? Of course not!" Kurt confessed comforting Blaine.

Kurt laid on top of Blaine, supported his head on the veteran's chest, and sighed heavily; it was time for a serious conversation.

"But unlike you, I already have been with other people," Kurt confessed; he needed be honest with Blaine that wasn't his first relationship, but he never had felt this way before though he already had dated other guys before.

"I know…I just feel so pathetic, you know? Being inexperienced as I am…" Blaine confessed, wrapping his arms around the young teacher as he buried his nose on Kurt's hair, breathing his scent.

"You are not pathetic! There is nothing pathetic about you at all! It doesn't matter who I dated before-I never felt this way with any of them" Kurt said, raising his head to meet Blaine's eyes.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Blaine said, feeling his voice crack a little.

"Yeah I know that," Kurt said, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips and feeling the hazel eyed man smile a little.

"Now can I take a shower?" Kurt asked Blaine. He made a tentative expression before spoke again.

"Only if you put on some white pajamas!" The hazel eyed man wondered.

"And why I should put white pajamas?" Kurt asked as he got up.

"Because white matches you skin so well- it's sexy," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's back as the blue eyed man sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Kurt asked, blushing furiously, Blaine just called him sexy?

"And it also matches the red that is taking over your face…" The veteran teased, poking Kurt before the young teacher threw a pillow back at his face.

"Shut up!" Kurt said, turning even more red and walking to the bathroom.

"Yup, I _definitely_ created a monster," the teacher murmured as Blaine's laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So answering the lovely ones that review me:<strong>

**Itllebitz: **Thank you! I am really happy that you are back and enjoying the chapters! And yes Santana is protective! But can you blame her? Taking care of such adorable guys as Kurt and Blaine? I would be protective and do "cosas malas" if anyone tried hurt them too! :D

**JMarieAllenPoe: **Thank you for your lovely review! And I am sorry if I didn't update sooner… I really am… :( And yes, my bigger wish is the same then yours, my country would be such a better place without all this prejudice…

**MNHummel: **MN, I am so glad that you liked my Santana! And yeah I think that Blaitanna is their weird couple name… hehehe But at least isn't weird like the names that we are making for sugar and her boys don't think? ;P

And I am sorry if I wasn't carefull with your feelings before, I should have thought in them! But I hope you like this chapter and all his fluffiness (another word that I invented) compensate all your tears! haha ;P

**Badumtiss- **First of all I loved this little face that you did ":3" Lord that was soo cute! Thank you for your new review and I hope receive more of this little cute faces made with threes and points! :D

**Kurtsummer: **I am so happy that you loved the last chapter! And you are fabulous too for review me with such kindness! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**AidenVanHelsing- **Thank you I really hope my story keep being great! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

_**Hey guys,**_

**_Yep! Here a new chapter of Don't Tell, I hope you guys like it! _**

**_I put some texting in the middle, but the thing is, I even have a cell phone, so I never text anyone or receive a text :( ..._****_So don't get too hard on me in the texting ok? You can be critical, but be gentle ;P _****_I am really looking foward to read your opinions about this chapter! _****_And thank you for all the lovely ones that gave me story alerts and favorites, you guys are amazing!_**

**_ And _****answering the lovely ones that review me:**

**Itllebitz:** Thank you for you good wishes! You are very kind and I hope God bless you heart too.

I am really glad that you liked my last chapter and it was really cool know that I did another person giggle with my story. I wasn't intending go for this way, but my Blaine ended being the baby penguin of the relationship, and you know what? I don't regret nothing! hahah ;P

And I have to confess, I also love a jealous!Blaine! And I don't understand why they just don't put a little of jealous!Blaine on the show... The fandom would go crazy fangirling! It would be amazing! Why not RIB? Why? Sigh. Well but at least you will have a little of Blaine's backstory on the next episode right? That will be cool!

Anyway, thank you so much for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

*going off to reblog your amazing posts*

**MNHummel: **I am glad that I brought a relief for your heart in the last chapter. And that you thought that Blaine's insecures about sex were adorable! He is my charming Dapper baby penguin *-*

And Finally someone also thinks that white is a great color for Kurt! I love him in black and dark colors, but white... Hum.. I think that matches is skin so well! ;D I will try put a little more of fluffiness, but you know me, I am a Drama Queen, before I noticed I already put some angst in there! .

You are awesome too girl, and yes I can hear you trying to argue with me so stop already and accept you are awesome. Get it? Good. u.u' I hope you like the chapter MN! I always like mess up with your Klaine heart! ;-)

**Kurtsummer: **I totally agree, shameless fluffines rules! I will try put more in the next chapters! I promise! And thank you again for your review, as always you were very kind to me!

I really hope you like this chapter! ;)

_****~Loli****_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell chapter 13<strong>

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the man sleeping curled up to him. He just couldn't.

He never had woken up this way before, feeling so close to someone, filled with so much peace. Blaine just couldn't find the right words to describe how happy he was, everything was just so perfect; the sunlight invading the room, reflecting lightly in Kurt's pale skin, the young teacher soft breathing against his neck, the way how their legs were tangled…Everything was just perfect.

That was the first night since Blaine had come back that he didn't have a nightmare or a flashback, and he hadn't even used one of his sleeping pills that always left him feeling too dizzy, being surrounded by a dreamless darkness. No, this time he actually slept peacefully, dreaming in vivid colors and all that due the beautiful man asleep in his arms.

"So you are going keep staring me_?_" Kurt murmured as his eyelashes slowly opened revealing his unbelievable blue eyes.

"Don't blame me, you are too breathtaking." Blaine whispered amazed, letting himself drown in the mix of blue, green and gray that colored his boyfriend's eyes.

"I am too sleepy to blush, sorry…" Kurt whispered burying his face in Blaine's neck before start to place all sorts of lightly kisses there.

"K-Kurt please stop that… it tickles!" Blaine whimpered, chuckling uncontrollably as result of his well-known hyper sensibility that made him too ticklish for his own safety being around Kurt Hummel.

"Someone here is ticklish." Kurt mocked, continuing to playfully kiss his boyfriend's sensitive neck as the man under him couldn't stop laughing.

Unable to stop his boyfriend with words, Blaine enveloped the blue eyes man above him in his arms rolling on top of him, finally taking control and stopping Kurt's attack of his neck. He was planning say something, maybe initiating his own tickles attack, but Blaine couldn't help and ended up paralyzed, admiring the beauty of the man under him.

Kurt's chestnut hair was falling all over his forehead in a stupidly sexy way, his cheeks were covered by light tone of pink and his blue eyes were sparkling in a way that Blaine never had seen before.

Kurt was beautiful; there wasn't any other definition that Blaine could use to describe him, not one that could fit him, besides beautiful.

"You are beautiful" Blaine murmured talking his thoughts out loud without even notice.

"I could say the same about you" Kurt said cracking a small smile as he cupped Blaine's face and stroked the hazel eyed man's cheek with his thumb.

Blaine wasn't beautiful only on the outside, sure he was gorgeous, but the veteran's beauty wasn't just physical, he was beautiful inside as well, being one of the most kind and generous people that Kurt had met.

Both were leaning in to a kiss when Blaine's cell phone began to ring, interrupting them.

"Wait a minute." Blaine whispered annoyed, before rolling off Kurt to answer his phone.

On the display of his cell phone the word "_Mother" _was flashing. Blaine froze, sitting on the edge of the bed.

What he would do? What was he was supposed to say to his mom?

_"Mother, Mother, mother…" _it kept displaying, making Blaine's pupils dilate and his breath become erratic, he was panicking.

"You're not going to answer that?" Kurt asked placing a hand on Blaine's shoulders bringing him back from his panicked state.

"N-no, it is nothing" Blaine murmured turning off his cell phone and putting the small object over on the nightstand.

"Are you sure?" Kurt inquired, confused. The young teacher was certain that he had seen the word "Mother" on the Blaine's cell phone display, and Kurt he couldn't figure out why Blaine wouldn't answer his mother call.

"Y-yeah, no one important" Blaine lied cracking an uncomfortable smile before giving Kurt a peck on the lips, unsuccessfully trying to distract the young teacher.

"Why I have the feeling that you are trying distract me for something important here Blaine?" Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips ruining the veteran's attempt to fool him.

Sighing heavily, Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder feeling the guilt beginning to ache in his chest again.

He didn't know how to answer Kurt. How he was supposed to tell Kurt that he wasn't answering his phone because he didn't know how say to his mom that he had spent the night with another man_? _ The veteran thought that he would look pathetic telling his boyfriend that, or even worse, Kurt could think that he was ashamed of him, of what they had and that wasn't true, if Blaine was feeling any shame in that moment it was of himself.

"Can we just not talk about this?" Blaine begged wrapping his arms around Kurt waist and burying his in the young teacher's neck, desperately looking for shelter, some kind of comfort in the taller man's warmth.

"S-sure" Kurt murmured surprised by Blaine's suddenly demonstration of vulnerability.

Soon Blaine breathing become heavy and he began to held Kurt tightly and tightly, making clear for the young teacher Blaine wasn't in condition to answer any question in that moment. The hazel eyed man need comfort, shelter, love, and that was what Kurt was going to give him.

Blaine could answer his questions later.

XxxxXXXXxxxxX

14 messages and 17 missed calls.

Sarah Ann had made exactly 31 attempts to contact her son during the past night. She didn't sleep, eat or do anything besides sit in her couch waiting for a phone call or some news from her son.

Worried, she already had called the local hospitals and the police, but apparently Blaine hadn't been to the hospital, or in jail, and the police needed a period of at least 24 hours to consider someone missing.

Some people may have thought that she was overreacting, after all Blaine was a grow man already, he should know how take care of himself. What those people didn't know was the real reason why Sarah was so worried, she wasn't worried that Blaine could take care of himself; it was this dynamic established in Blaine's relationship with his father and the consequences of it that worried the curly headed woman.

Every time the two of them met, somehow Blaine once more became a vulnerable little boy. And was that thought that made Sarah's chest tighten and prevent her from sleep until her son come back home safe.

During all the hours that Blaine was out, Sarah cursed herself, she knew how Blaine always got emotional after spent time with his father and this little voice in her head keep saying to her that if anything had happen with her son it would be her fault. She was the one that let James visit Blaine; she thought that she couldn't deny James the right to see his only son. And she also had this hope that maybe, just maybe the two of them could finally work things out, after all Blaine just had come back from the war, James couldn't call him weak anymore, Blaine was veteran now, a hero.

That was what the curly haired woman hoped find when she entered her house, James and Blaine talking, finally breaking down the invisible and untouched barriers between them, but that wasn't what Sarah found at all.

Entering her house Sarah found an empty living room covered with empty packs of snacks fallen over the ground and no sign of her son or her ex-husband.

The short woman began to call for her son, she looked for him in his room, in the bathroom, even in the backyard, but he wasn't anywhere. The only clue that about what had happen in the afternoon was a yellow post it hanging in the refrigerator with James hand writing.

_"Sarah,_

_ You're out of beer. Blaine went out and I am going home. See you tomorrow in the church,_

_ - James."_

Reading James's Sarah covered his mouth with her left hand feeling her body being took by anger. What James meant with "Blaine went out"? Where he was? What James had done to Blaine?

Sarah felt like she was reliving Blaine's teenage years all over again, in the times when the hazel eyed boy used to go out without warning, clearly trying to escape home.

She never understood why Blaine couldn't stay at home for too long without becoming anxious and uneasy. In those times she kept saying to herself that "it's normal, Blaine just wants to go out" or "he is just a teenager who prefers to spend his time with his friends, not a big deal", but deep down Sarah knew she was just trying to fool herself making excuses to Blaine's behavior.

But of course that she never would admit that, doing such thing would be the same as admitting that her family had problems and her family couldn't have problems. Sarah Ann was raised to be a housewife, a good mom, an obedient and faithful wife. And she made her parents proud, finding a strong man like her dad, marrying him and beginning a family that went to the church every Sunday morning.

There wasn't place in that perfect family picture to show James abuses, Blaine insecurities or Sarah's doubts, and it was easier pretend that things were like they seem in the family Christmas cards, perfect, untouched.

If James was being rude it was because he was teaching Blaine to be a real man. If Blaine's entire body language changed around his dad, it was because Blaine was a shy boy. That was how things worked in those times, way before Sarah finally got brave enough to question her husband and put an end in his abuse, asking him the divorce.

But all the time that Sarah took to be brave brought her consequences; and one of those consequences was be sitting on that living room waiting from news from her son that had went out without any warning.

And Sarah continued to sit there, still, unable to do something besides stare the phone, for several hours until she hear the door opening and her heart finally filled with relief. Blaine was home.

"Hey m-mom" Blaine murmured not looking into his mother's eyes as he dropped his keys on the coffee table.

"Hey mom? I left thousands of messages in your phone, called you hundreds of times, and all that you have to say to me is 'hey mom?'" Sarah exploded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dad came here yesterday mom." Blaine dryly alleged meeting his mother's worried glare with the same look that he used to give her when he was a teen, after spending hours walking adrift, avoiding coming back home.

"I-I know that, I was here when he came" Sarah spoke, trying to keep herself together. She knew exactly what Blaine meant with his statement and she also knew the look on his face, but she couldn't be affected by it, she couldn't look weak, not in front of Blaine.

"Exactly" Blaine murmured, his lips twisting in a bitter and hurt smile, as he looked away from his mother again.

The veteran had to bit his lower lip to keep himself from say something stupid, something that he would say only to hurt Sarah trying to make him feel better about himself.

"I-I… W-where did you spend the night Blaine?" Sarah asked feeling her voice cracked as maintain her act become excruciatingly difficult.

"I was just… I needed some fresh air, mom" Blaine lied feeling his chest burn, guilty.

All the good feelings that coming out to Santana had caused in him suddenly weren't there anymore. The veteran was feeling like a coward again, hiding the truth from his own mother.

"I need a rest, if you need me I'll be in my room…" Blaine murmured turning his back to his mother as he climbed the stairs, practically running to his room.

Sarah didn't have the time to object or ask any other questions, but even if she had, Sarah wouldn't have. She would have let her son run from her and go to his room, like he was doing now, like he used to do when he was a teen.

Sarah could feel her son slipping away from her. The distance between them was getting bigger and bigger and she just didn't know how stop that.

XxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxX

**From: Kurt**

**_"So, is everything okay at home_?"**

Blaine laid on his bed, staring at the message for several minutes.

"If everything is okay?" the veteran considered, biting his lip. Everything was okay? Well everything was the same as usual, he was lying to Sarah, she was pretending not see that and he was feeling pathetic and humiliated.

**"**_**As usual…**"_ Blaine simply answered, not lying to Kurt but also no being 100% truthful about how things were.

**"_Why do I have the feeling that "as usual" isn't a good thing?"_** Kurt answered minutes later surprising Blaine again with sensibility.

_**"Because you are a ninja with a sixth sense?**" _Blaine typed, trying to joked a little and relive the tension caused by the heavy topic of the texts.

**"**_**Who told you that I am a ninja?**" _Kurt answered. Blaine was relieved that it was not another message asking what had happened.

But that relief didn't last too long since soon Blaine's phone was buzzing again with a new message.

**From: Kurt**

**"_But, seriously, what happened?"_**

_**"I wasn't brave enough to come out to my mom and I almost said something that would have really hurt her.**" _Blaine answered, pulling his emotions from the deepest part of his heart, hoping that Kurt wouldn't find him too pathetic.

Kurt's reply took a several minutes to come, making Blaine feel worried, maybe he shouldn't have told Kurt anything.

**"**_**What would you say to her?**" _said Kurt's message, interrupting the veteran's concerned thoughts.

The hazel eyed man started Kurt's message re-reading it several times thinking about Kurt's question. What he would have said to Sarah_?_ And why he was so sure that whatever he would say would end hurting her_?_

**"**_**I don't really know… But it would be something hurtful, we are talking about my dad and this topic always brings out the worst in me…**" _Blaine typed and sent it really quickly before he had time to regret what he had just confessed.

**"**_**Do you blame her for something that happened between you and your dad?**" _the young teacher sent minutes later, surprising Blaine with his question.

Did he blame Sarah for anything_?_ Blaine didn't know how answer that question, and that broke his heart a little.

**"**_**Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that, you don't need to answer me that question"** _ a m_essage _coming from Kurt said, bringing Blaine back from his thoughts.

_**"No, no. You didn't offend me or anything… I just honestly don't know the answer to your question..."** _Blaine replied minutes later.

**"**_**Don't worry in some way you already answered my question.**"_ The young teacher answered making Blaine crack a small smile.

Of course Kurt already knew the answer, somehow the blue eyed man always seemed to know what to say, how to act, and sometimes he even understood the veteran's actions and feelings before Blaine himself did.

Blaine noticed that amazing ability that Kurt seemed to have when the young teacher took him on a date at 1 in the morning. Kurt knew that if he didn't ask the veteran out in that moment, the hazel eyed man's low self-esteem would have sabotaged him again blowing their chances of actually going on a date.

**"**_**I did? Is this your sixth sense speaking again? ;P** " _Blaine replied not being able to containing his lips from smiling or his eyes from watery.

**"**_**Always ;)** " _said Kurt's reply that didn't take too long to come.

**_"So what are you doing? Anything interesting?_**" Blaine's next message said as the hazel eyed tried to lighten the mood, changing the subject of their conversation to trivial stuff.

**"**_**Besides talking with a certain awesome man? Nothing interesting… ;P** "_ Kurt answered.

"_**Awesome? Who are you talking with? We are officially boyfriends since yesterday and you are already cheating on me with some awesome guy? ;P** " _ Blaine replied chuckling a little.

"**_Oh no, I am not cheating you with some awesome guy, I only cheat you with Britt. Did you forget already about my affair with her? "_** Kurt's reply teased, making Blaine quickly type an equally mocking message.

**"_What a lazy boyfriend I am! Forgetting about you hetero affairs! You should look for Mr. Awesome; I am not good enough for you..." _**

**"_I have to disagree with you… I already found him, you are my Mr. Awesome ;P "_** was written in Kurt's reply making Blaine blush a little.

_**"I wish I could kiss you right now**" _Blaine's next message said, catching Kurt off guard, in good way, of course.

"_**Why I am wasting my time correcting all these stupid tests if could be making out with you?**_" the young teacher answered sighing heavily as he looked to the pile of English tests in front to him waiting be corrected.

**"**_**Because you need the money?**" _Blaine responded before quickly receive a very interesting reply.

**From:** Kurt

**_"Well but I think we can find have some quality in the next few days"_**

**"**_**When?**"_ Blaine simply replied excited with the possibility of go out with Kurt again.

**"_Santana is thinking about having some friends over to eat some pizza… and you know what she means with "Eat some pizza" don't you?" _**Kurt repliedseconds later.

_**"Do a huge party full of drunken people and loud music? ;P"** _Blaine typed remembering the last time that his best friend had asked him out to eat some pizza.

**"**_**Yep. Drunken people that will not notice or care if we suddenly disappear**…"_ Kurt's playful text said, making the veteran forget how to breathe for a few seconds picturing what they could do while they "disappeared".

"_**We are going to disappear?**" _Blaine replied in the second that his brain began to work properly again.

**"_Maybe…." _**Kurt replied and Blaine could picture perfectly the teasingly expression that the young teacher must have had while writing that text.

_**"I can't wait to disappear with you.**"_ Blaine replied before loudly knocks at his room's door bringing him back to reality, making him almost fall from his bed.

"Blaine I made some sandwiches for us, let's eat" Sarah said hesitantly opening the door.

"I-I am not hungry mom" Blaine gasped hiding his cell phone under his pillow, feeling like a fifteen years boy caught doing something forbidden.

"They are triangular cut sandwiches Blaine…. C'mon you love triangular sandwiches!" Sarah said with begging eyes, trying desperately to leave behind the heavy atmosphere left between them after Blaine's return.

Seeing his mother obviously attempt to make things right between them again, Blaine couldn't say no, even if his texting with Kurt was turning into something really interesting.

"Alright mom, give me just a minute and I will be downstairs" Blaine murmured a little frustrated.

"Great! So hurry up or I will eat your part!" Sarah said winking at her son before close his bedroom door, giving him privacy.

**"**_**I have to go now… :( My mother made something to eat, and I think I better spent some time with her, things were a little heavy between us after this morning and she is obviously trying to make things right again. Talk with you later ok**?" _Blaine texted, receiving an **"_Okay I have some test to correct anyway… Talk with you later then! xxx_**" as answer from Kurt minutes later.

Blaine sent Kurt a **"_Miss you already"_** before leave his cell phone behind and get up to going to kitchen where he thought that his mother would be waiting for him.

But thanks to an odd combination of events, Sarah wasn't there when Blaine went to kitchen.

Sarah, known for being really careful and alert in the kitchen, unexpectedly dropped some ketchup on her blue dress and noticing that little red spot on her dress as she closed her son's bedroom door, the curly head woman decided change her clothes before going back downstairs.

And it was thanks to that odd combination of events, a surprising oversight of a careful cook, a little red spot in a blue dress and buzzing sound that caught the careful cook's attention near her son's bedroom that led to the moment that Sarah was living now, completely paralyzed reading a new message on her son's cell phone.

**From: Kurt**

**_"I miss you too. And also can't wait to disappear with you. ;) Xox"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Virtual cookies for all! And please tell me what you think!<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title_: _**_Don't tell_  
><strong>Rating (overall):<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none , AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> In future this fic will have mature content  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hi guys this is one of my firsts fanfics and my native language isn't English, so I am sorry for all the mistakes, but I can't write this in my native language, homosexuality is a crime in my country and let's say that English is not that popular here so the risks are smaller for me if I write in your language. If you notice any mistakes tell me I am working to get my English better! ;-)

**Summary:** Blaine is a traumatized soldier returning home, he didn't have any prospects or hopes until he meet this angelic boy that will change his life forever.

_**A/N: I AMM SOOOOORRY! I REALLY AM! I know I let you with that end and then I stop update...Sorry for that, I know most of you hate me and that probably you also gave up of my story, but I have a good excuse, I swear, my beta **Krazyangel2003 is MIA, so please girl, if you are reading this send me a note telling me that you are okay, I am worried. So had to ask the lovely Julia to edit this for me, alll aloneee, and it was a lot of work. ****_

_****But in order to compensate for my absence I have something to you guys! I wrote a one-shot called Turning Tables, that is basically Blaine's back story, showing all this important moments like him discovering that he liked boys unitl , how he dealed with that and why and when he decided join the army. ****_

_****I hope you didn't had give up of my story. So please let me know that you didn't! T^T****_

**_p.s: the reviews will be answered after the chapter _**

* * *

><p><strong> Don't Tell Chapter 14 <strong>

** Delete message?**

** Yes No**

Sarah had a choice to make- she could delete that message and pretend that she hadn't read anything or she could go downstairs and confront her son about it. But that is the thing about Sarah- she was never good with choices.

Still being too young and too insecure about herself, Sarah had to make the first big choice of her life. She was finishing high school and she was forced to choose between James, the only boy that ever looked at her, or her dreams to move to a big city. Sarah ended choosing her high school sweetheart since her whole family approved of him as her future husband and it seemed silly to give it all up for the big city. Sarah was just a small town girl- after all, what were the chances that she would actually succeed in a big city?

Through the years, other choices came, choices that she never thought she would have to deal with, like if she was going to denounce her husband for his abuse, if she was going to keep pretending she was happy in front of other people, if she still would keep fooling herself that James didn't disgust her every time he kissed or even touched her. But of course, that Sarah always chose the easier choices, the ones that wouldn't change the way her parents, the church, or the neighbors saw her and her family.

She converted all the pain of her broken dreams and failed marriage to hopethat she projected in her son. Because Blaine was perfect- he was kind, he was smart and he wasn't like James at all- he would be a good husband and someday he would give Sarah grandchildren.

But now, after years converting her pain and regrets to hopes for her son's future, Sarah was facing another choice, maybe the biggest one in her life. It was a simple yes or no- that was what could bring down the fragile castle of cards that Sara's life had been since she began to make the wrong choices and fool herself, pretending not to see the little details about her son, all those little things that showed that maybe Blaine wasn't exactly the son she thought he was.

If Sarah didn't lie to herself, she would be perfectly capable of pointing out every single occasion when she noticed how Blaine's behavior with his girlfriends was odd. It was almost like he wasn't comfortable around them. His actions towards those girls seemed kind of robotic, always mimicking their moves. There wasn't a single sparkle of spontaneity or passion in those relationships, and Sarah noticed it but she just chose to pretend not to see it, not think about it, fooling herself because "Blaine probably just wasn't good with girls yet," as she thought, and that was a common thing right?

Her son wasn't an abomination for not being good with girls- there are plenty teenagers that weren't skilled in relationships, and her Blaine just needed time: "He would know how to act around women when he found the right girl," Sarah used to say to herself.

But the years passed and the right girl never came; there was Beth that seemed truly lovely, Anne that was beautiful, but none of them made Blaine's eyes shine or sparkle with love or even lust.

He kept saying for his mother's sake that he loved these girls, but his eyes couldn't lie, and if Sarah wasn't too occupied forcing herself to not see that, she would have notice her son's suffering, how sometimes Blaine stole his father's beers or how the boy always found a way to not be at home and the way how things in his room suddenly appeared broken.

On every single occasion where Sarah was about to knock on Blaine's door and ask him what was wrong, she found a choice to be made, a choice very similar to the choice that she was facing now holding Blaine's cell phone. A choice she never was brave enough to make.

The curly haired woman didn't have the strength to even stand anymore- she sat on Blaine's bed, trembling, crying, and thinking about all the things that she would have to face if that message meant what she thought it did. She read and re-read that message thousands of times, looking for a different meaning, a different interpretation of those words, because in that moment Sarah couldn't handle a man saying that he missed her son and couldn't wait to disappear with him. That wouldn't be right, that would make her son one of the abominations that the pastor talked about every Sunday.

Her son would become an abomination and all the hopes and future prospects that she had dreamed would be ruined due to that stupid name written after "From". Why Kurt? Why was the person who sent that to her son not called Sarah, Kristen, or even Mary, like the mother of the savior? No, it has to be Kurt, an obvious male name.

"_No! It isn't an obvious male name!"_ Sarah thought shaking her head. Kurt was probably a just a weird nickname for Kate, Kim, or Katherine. That was the only conceivable explanation that Sarah could think of. She just couldn't believe that her son was gay, he couldn't be gay.

"Mom! Are you coming or not! I am going to eat your share!" Blaine's voice called from downstairs, bringing the short woman back to reality. Standing again, she cleaned her makeup and fixed her dress- she couldn't face Blaine looking like a mess. Grabbing Blaine's cell phone, she went downstairs- she would face her son. Sarah was determined to be brave at least one time in her life.

"Mom what took you so long? I almost ate your part…" Blaine greeted his mother as the curly haired woman entered in the kitchen. He was smiling as he held a triangular sandwich, his fingers smeared with mustard and his eyes warm and innocent. He had the same look that he had when he was a little boy and seeing that look paralyzed Sarah.

There was her little boy, not the soldier or the grow man that received weird messages, there was her only source of happiness and hope. Anxiously, even before Blaine could notice, Sarah pressed the "Yes" button, erasing Kurt's message.

She just couldn't confront Blaine. He was her little boy that loved triangular sandwiches and always smeared his fingers with mustard while eating them. Sarah wasn't ready to ruin that. And the middle aged woman didn't know what would happen if she confronted Blaine, how things would change if she found out something that she wasn't ready to deal with.

Sarah could keep being weak, but she just wanted Blaine to remain her perfect little man that would someday marry a good girl and have his own perfect little boys who would run to her place calling her nanny, even if just for a little while. She wasn't ready to give up the dreams and hopes that gave her strength in the past years.

"Is there something wrong mom? You don't look okay," Blaine asked seeing the way how his mom was staring him with this weird expression on her face for the past several minutes. Coming back to reality, Sarah murmured a "Yes I am fine" and sat in front of her son. And Blaine still asked if she was okay a few more times before noticing his cell phone in her hands.

Forgetting how to breathe properly for several seconds while remembering the messages that he had exchanged with Kurt that afternoon, Blaine panicked. Had Sarah see those messages?

"W-what are you doing with my phone Mom?" The veteran inquired, his voice cracking with anxiety.

"Nothing, I just picked up for you in case someone calls you…" Sarah quipped, fixing her eyes on the sandwiches in front of them- she couldn't face her son and was once again shamefully lying.

"T-thank you," Blaine whispered, sighing, relieved before grabbing his cell phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Blaine, I have a headache so I am just going rest a little okay? You can eat my sandwiches…"

"But mom-"

"I just need to rest a little…" Sarah interrupted her son, not giving him a chance to argue with her and simply left the kitchen.

She just couldn't be around Blaine right now, not after invading his privacy and lying to him like that.

It hurt too much.

**_Days later…_**

"Blaine this isn't a safe place…." Kurt said breathlessly, pulling back from a heated kiss. "We should go to another place, you know where there isn't the possibility of people seeing—" he tried to finish his thought but was interrupted by Blaine's lips again

In the few weeks that they had been dating, the veteran discovered quickly that the best way to shut Kurt up was to grab his face in his hands and kiss him senseless.

Sure, Kurt was being reasonable by trying to explain to Blaine that they shouldn't be there, that it could be dangerous to meet in public, but it had been so many days since Blaine had an opportunity like this, to be close to Kurt, to touch him, that he wouldn't listen.

In the past few days, Kurt had been too occupied correcting tests from his students and Sarah had been acting strangely, always finding ways to stop Blaine from leaving home, making occasions like this, when the veteran could finally have his boyfriend in his arms, really rare. They just had some stolen moments, few infrequent occasions when both managed to escape their obligations and run to each other's arms. Nothing had brought Blaine more happiness than those stolen moments with his Kurt; they could be sporadic and short but the veteran basically lived for them. He spent his days thinking when he would be able to feel the rush of heat that went from his mouth to his belly while he kissed Kurt and the fire that spread through his veins every time that he was touched by his boyfriend's long and pale fingers.

It was true that Blaine still didn't know what he was doing most of the time and that he always feared he would screw things up with his own inexperience, but in moments like these, when he was so close with Kurt that he just wanted more, he didn't know exactly what he wanted, but he just wanted.

"For God's sake Blaine, we need to stop making out in the middle of the street!" Kurt hissed, interrupting a kiss that left him out of breath.

"We can't be seen together," Kurt murmured, looking down as he pushed Blaine away. There was nothing that Kurt wished more than be able to be with Blaine openly, just like any of straight couple could, without have to hide, fearing violence, hate, and prejudice.

"You're right…" Blaine whined, seeming upset- he had never received prejudice or hate glares; after all, everyone in that stupid town thought he still was the brave and straight veteran, but he already had seen the way some people looked at Kurt. All that prejudiced and sometimes even disgust that he could see in those people's eyes hurt him. No one should look at Kurt like that- he was amazing and gorgeous nothing less than them.

"I just miss you so much," Blaine confessed, closing the distance that his boyfriend imposed between them by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and supporting his head on his shoulder.

Sometimes, Blaine just wanted run away with Kurt to a place where they could be together and no one judged them for kissing or hugging in public.

"I missed you too, you have no idea how much," Kurt assured him. God, he really had missed Blaine, in every minute, hour, every lonely night in the past few weeks he missed the veteran, his musky smell, his olive toned skin, his tone of voice, his lips, everything.

Phone calls and messages weren't enough anymore. It was becoming almost physically painful for Kurt to be apart from Blaine, especially since they couldn't just go out for dates like normal couples would. The veteran still hadn't come out to his family and they couldn't risk anyone seeing them together. And even it hurt him admit it and it annoyed Blaine when he did, Kurt was known as the "small town fag" and being seen with him, even if it was just doing something simple as talking, could bring problems to the hazel eyed man.

"Well… It is dark here… Can we just have a last kiss?" Blaine pleaded. "Before we go to Santana's party and have to wait until everyone get drunk enough to not miss us?"

"Blaine, I know it's dark but people can see us…" Kurt said, trying to be rational and fighting against the urge to agree with Blaine, risking everything just to kiss him in the dark street.

"Just a tiny peck?" Blaine begged with a small voice and puppy eyes before he began to lean slowly in Kurt's direction with his gaze fixed on the pale man's pink lips.

As Blaine leaned in his direction, Kurt lost the fight against his primal instincts. He just couldn't say no to his boyfriend, since Blaine had gotten more confident about his own skills and begun to initiate more kisses, trying to discover what Kurt liked or not, the young teacher lost his ability to maintain coherent thoughts around the veteran and always ended just giving in and just melting in Blaine's arms.

And those puppy eyes? How he was supposed to say no to those puppy eyes!

Giving up and reciprocating Blaine's "tiny peck," Kurt melted. And as expected, soon the "tiny peck" became another passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth as Blaine brought his mouth down in a steamy way, his tongue diving right in to lock warm around Kurt's.

They stood there supported in Blaine's caress, kissing and enjoying each other's warmth for what seemed to be an eternity, but soon as Kurt began to feel a familiar heat taking his body as the blood began to run in the opposite direction of his brain, reality hit him. They still were in public, no matter how dark the night was or how hidden they were behind Blaine's car- anyone could walk by at any moment, making all the improper thoughts that began to cross Kurt's mind potentially dangerous for both of them.

And that was the reason why Kurt wasn't letting the sudden urge that was overtaking him shove Blaine against that car and get close as they physically could be. He couldn't do something like that here, or anywhere in public, no matter how much they wanted to- he had to stop what they were doing before something happened.

Trying to push Blaine away and at same time not really trying, Kurt touched Blaine hipbone trying to shove him, but that didn't exactly end as planned once that his hand accidently slipped under Blaine's t-shirt, his thumb running over the definition of the veteran's abdomen, feeling his warm olive toned skin under his palms.

Blaine gasped with the sudden contact, surprised with Kurt's action- they never had transposed that boundary of touching each other under their clothes, especially not in a public situation. Not that he didn't enjoy it though, he really did, and that actually that even gave the veteran some interesting ideas.

But before Blaine could put into practice any of his interesting ideas, Kurt finally managed to come back to his senses, and felt Blaine gasp in his mouth.

"We have to go," the young teacher huskily said as his eyes glowed in a way that Blaine had never seen before.

"O-okay," Blaine whispered, lost in those blue pools of crystalline blue staring at him. He could touch Kurt under his shirt another time.

"And don't forget to stop by a liquor store," Kurt said, entering Blaine's car.

"Liquor store?" Blaine inquired taking his place in the driver's seat and furrowing his eyebrows in a confused look.

"Yep. I will get the people in Santana's party drunk enough so we can get some time together even if I had to forcibly stuff alcohol down their throats..." Kurt said, seeming dead serious and making Blaine giggle a little.

Blaine had the feeling that this party would be really interesting.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So answering your lovely reviews!<strong>_

_**TheGabification -**_I am so glad you love it! Yes, I will keep writting and I hope you keep liking my intense plot! And thank you, I am trying to work to get my english better and it means a lot for me hear compliments like the one you gave me! Thank you! :D

_**KurtSummer -**_Hello there awesome carbon copy of Kurt Hummel, I hope you didn't have give up of this! Sorry for the wait! You are truly sweet and kind to me in your last review, thank you so much! :D

_**MNHummel-** _Girl! Stop read my minnnnnnnnnnd! And here is anew chapter for you! I hope you like it! *-*


End file.
